


We're Mad Here

by Rose_Miller



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Feels, Curses, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fairy Tale Curses, Falling In Love, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Feels, Flashbacks, Fluff and Humor, Love, Magic, Memory Charms, Soulmates, Storybrooke, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-07-29 01:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 52
Words: 19,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16253747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Miller/pseuds/Rose_Miller
Summary: They say "Magic comes with a price."Knowing that is hanging over your head. What would you do for the ones you loved?Would you risk everything for them?Would you use the magic, against an enemy?Would you use good magic, or dark magic?Everything comes with a price, regardless of the choices that you make.But what would you do, to get back the things you've lost?What would you do, to get back the ones you love?What would you do, to get back the life you had?Would you risk everything?Too many questions running through your head. Can sometimes, drive a person mad.Being thrown into a world, a life, and living under a name that isn't your own. Will also drive a person mad.Are you mad here?





	1. Hatter

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters of OUAT.  
> I am not trying to copy the show.  
> I reserve the right, to change things from the show. To strictly fit my writing.  
> Tags may change at any point.

"Would you like some tea?" A sweet voice asks.

 

"Of course my love." A woman answers with a giggle.

 

"Here you go. Would you like sugar?" The sweet voice asks, with a giggle.

 

"No thank you. You're sweet enough for me." The woman sighs.

 

"Momma..." The sweet voice giggles.

 

-

A watchful eye sneakily walks through the door. Trying not to disturb the sight before them.

 

-

"Papa! You're home!" The sweet voice cheerily says.

 

"Grace you always catch me." The gentleman smiles.

 

"You can't sneak up on me Papa." Grace giggles.

 

"What are my girls doing?" The gentleman asks.

 

"Momma and I were having a tea party. Do you want to join?" Grace smiles.

 

"I would love to." The gentleman nods.

 

"You can sit by Momma." Grace says, as she pulls her father over to her little table.

 

\--

"Hi beautiful." The gentleman says, as he kisses his wife's cheek.

 

"Jefferson where have you been?" The woman asks, as she grabs her husband's hand.

 

"I was making my first hat." Jefferson says with a shrug.

 

"A magical hat?" The woman's asks, with a disapproving sigh.

 

"No, just a hat. I promise." Jefferson says, as he sets his hat case down.

 

-

The woman crosses her arms.

 

-

"I made it for you, I promise it's just a hat." Jefferson insists, as he opens the case.

 

"I want to see!" Grace nods.

 

-

Jefferson smiles at his daughter.

 

-

"Well pull the hat out then." The woman smiles.

 

-

Jefferson reaches into his case, and he pulls the hat out.

 

-

"Papa it's beautiful!" Grace gasps.

 

"Is that my old corset?" The woman asks, as she takes the hat.

 

"You don't mind, do you?" Jefferson cringes.

 

"Of course not. I gave up that life, and it makes the hat unique." The woman smiles, resting her hand on Jefferson's cheek.

 

"Oh good." Jefferson sighs with a smile.

 

"Put it on Momma!" Grace smiles.

 

-

The woman carefully put her dark red, corseted, and low top hat on.

 

-

"You look beautiful Momma." Grace smiles.

 

"Thank you my love." The woman smiles.


	2. Princess

"Where is she?" A shrewd and annoyed woman asks.

 

"Who my Queen?" A young maiden asks.

 

"My daughter." The Queen says, crossing her arms.

 

"I believe she's out- outside my Queen..." the maiden cringes.

 

"Outside? Does she not-" the Queen huffs. "Where outside?"

 

"The stable." The maiden shrugs.

 

"You mean the woods." The Queen narrows her eyes.

 

-

The maiden nods.

 

-

"She'll never be fit for Queen at this rate." The Queen sighs, as she storms out of the castle.

 

\---

The metal of two swords, crashing against each other. Echoes through the quiet woods, next to the castle.

 

\--

"Whoa!" A man says, as he stumbles backwards.

 

-

The woman opposite of him, lunges forward. Knocking the gentleman onto his back.

 

-

"Ha! I win, again!" The woman giggles.

 

"Best twenty out of-?"

 

"James, give it up. You know you can't beat me." The woman giggles, pointing her sword at the ground.

 

"Well I'm not ashamed to admit, that you're right." James shrugs.

 

"Good. Because I'm a badass!" The woman smiles proudly.

 

"You're so-"

 

"Princess Gianna!" The Queen snaps.

 

-

Gianna cringes, as she turns around.

 

-

"Your blue ball gown is trashed!" The Queen gasps.

 

"Is it that time already?" Gianna nervously laughs.

 

"What on Earth are you doing-?" The Queen spots James on the ground.

 

-

James sheepishly waves.

 

-

"You're with him again?" The Queen asks angrily.

 

"He was teaching me, to sword fight." Gianna shrugs.

 

"You are a Princess, not a Knight!" The Queen harshly grabs Gianna's arm.

 

"Ow! Mother!" Gianna whines.

 

"Go inside and change young lady!" The Queen snaps, as she drags Gianna back the castle.


	3. Siren

Gentle waves roll in against the rocks. It's a calm day, out in the ocean.

 

-

"Hey little fish." A red head smiles.

 

"Hi." A black haired girl sighs.

 

"What's wrong?" The red head asks.

 

"Nothing, I'm just bored." The black haired girl shrugs.

 

"Well if you'd sing like the rest of us-"

 

"I'm not interested in crashing ships." The black haired girl snaps.

 

"Then you're left being bored." The red head shrugs.

 

"Did father mention any ships?" The black haired girl asks.

 

"Just one." The red head shrugs.

 

"Can I at least investigate it first?" The black haired girl asks.

 

"Father won't approve-"

 

"I'm not after the pirates. I want their jewels." The black haired girl shrugs.

 

"And you wonder, why father named you Jewel." The red head teases.

 

-

Jewel rolls her eyes.

 

-

"Oh here comes your ship." The red head whispers.

 

-

Jewel narrows her eyes, and she spots the ship coming.

 

-

"Good luck." The red head smiles, before swimming off.

 

-

Jewel takes a deep breath, before pushing herself off of her rock.

 

\--

The young mermaid swims, as quickly as she can to the ship.

 

\--

The ship looks old, very sea weathered, and loud from all the drunken pirates aboard.

 

-

Jewel grabs the anchor rope to the ship, she pulls herself on to the ship, and then her tail turns into a pair of legs.

 

\--

"Drink up men, we're almost to our destination!" The Captain raises his bottle of rum.

 

-

The crew cheers as they all raise their bottles of rum.

 

-

Jewel shakes her head, as she sneaks into the Captain's quarters.

 

\--

"Jewels... Where are you...?" Jewel whispers, as she checks the table covered in different maps.

 

"I don't keep them in here darling." An accented voice chuckles.

 

-

Jewel gasps as she turns around.

 

-

"Trying to rob me?" The Captain asks.

 

"Uh..." Jewel looks down at the Captain's hands. They look off, wait!

 

"Something troubling you?" The Captain asks.

 

"Captain Hook?" Jewel asks surprised.

 

"Killian actually." Hook shrugs.

 

-

Jewel runs to the large ship window, she pushes it open, and she jumps into the water below.

 

-

Killian rushes to the window. But she's gone, the sea has swallowed up the young maiden.


	4. Just one favor

"Okay my love time for bed." Her mother whispers.

 

"Night Momma." Grace smiles.

 

"Sweet dreams my love." Her mother kisses her forehead.

 

-

Grace smiles as she sighs content.

 

-

"Goodnight Grace." Jefferson says, as he leans past his wife.

 

"Papa please don't go." Grace frowns.

 

"I have to baby. But it's just this one time, I promise." Jefferson sighs.

 

-

His wife shakes her head.

 

-

"But Papa what if you get lost? It's dark outside!" Grace whines.

 

"He'll follow the White rabbit." Her mother giggles.

 

"I hate Wonderland." Jefferson whispers.

 

-

His wife rolls her eyes.

 

-

"Promise you'll, follow the White rabbit Papa?" Grace asks.

 

"I promise." Jefferson smiles.

 

"Close your eyes, and follow your own White rabbit love." Her mother says, as she tucks Grace in.

 

-

Grace closes her eyes, as her parents walk outside.

 

\---

"Jefferson please-"

 

"I know. I swear I'm only helping Regina this once." Jefferson sighs.

 

"You promise to come home to Grace?" His wife asks.

 

"I promise to come home to you both." Jefferson smiles, as he kisses his wife.

 

"Don't break your daughter's heart." His wife sternly demands.

 

"I won't." Jefferson nods.

 

"I love you." His wife sighs, with a slight smile.

 

"I love you too." Jefferson smiles.

 

"Don't forget your magic hat." His wife says, as they quietly walk inside.

 

\---

Jefferson grabs his hat case from beside the door.

 

-

"Be safe." His wife whispers.

 

"I love you." Jefferson blows his wife a kiss.

 

-

His wife sighs heavily, as Jefferson closes the door, and she glances at their sleeping daughter.


	5. I can't breathe

"Tighter!" The Queen demands.

 

-

Two maidens pull hard, on Gianna's corset strings.

 

-

Gianna inaudibly squeaks.

 

-

"The smaller the waist, the happier the Prince!" The Queen smiles.

 

"Mother!" Gianna gasps. "I can't breathe!"

 

"Oh darling, don't take full breaths. Breathe slowly through your nose only." The Queen laughs.

 

-

Gianna rests her hand on her chest.

 

-

"That's tight enough." The Queen snaps her fingers.

 

\--

Gianna starts to feel light-headed.

 

\--

"Now what do we do, with your hair?" The Queen asks, as she lifts Gianna's hair.

 

"Can't I wear it down?" Gianna asks.

 

"No! A Princess wears it up. You must always be presentable!" The Queen says annoyed.

 

-

Gianna rolls her eyes.

 

-

"Where is the maiden who's working on my daughter's hair?" The Queen asks, crossing her arms.

 

-

The maidens in the room shrug.

 

-

"Out! Out! I must go find her myself!" The Queen shouts.

 

-

Gianna cringes as her mother storms out.

 

\---

"That horrible woman." Gianna shakes her head. "I can't breathe..."

 

"You look very beautiful." A male voice compliments.

 

-

Gianna turns around surprise, and then she smiles.

 

-

"James!" Gianna smiles happily.

 

"May I loosen your corset?" James offers.

 

"Please!" Gianna nods.

 

-

James smiles with a blush, as he helps Gianna.

 

-

"I don't understand my mother. I don't need a Prince, I just need my sword." Gianna shrugs.

 

"Oh I don't know. Maybe you'll find your soulmate." James shrugs.

 

"Not if my mother picks him." Gianna shakes her head.

 

"Maybe your mother will surprise you." James smiles.


	6. Trouble in Neverland

"Come on Jewel! They're waking up." The red head giggles.

 

"Aria come on. You know the lost boys-" Jewel shakes her head.

 

-

The newly transformed siren stumbles onto the beach.

 

-

"Careful, you still have your sea legs." Jewel teases.

 

"Just because you, can transform whenever-"

 

"Aria go to the woods." Jewel demands.

 

"Excuse me?" Aria asks offended.

 

"Woods! Now!" Jewel snaps.

 

-

The red head runs into the woods.

 

\--

"Hello again, little thief." Killian smirks.

 

"I didn't take anything!" Jewel corrects.

 

"You're right. But you did board my ship, unwelcome." Killian shrugs.

 

"What-? What are you doing in Neverland?" Jewel asks, changing the subject.

 

"Maybe I'm looking for precious jewels... Or one specific Jewel." Killian looks Jewel up and down.

 

-

Jewel glares at Killian, as she blushes.

 

-

"What brings you to Neverland?" Killian asks.

 

"My sisters enjoy tormenting Pan." Jewel shrugs.

 

"So you're not a troublemaker?" Killian teases.

 

"I'm a siren, it's kind of-" Jewel nervously shrugs.

 

"Oh darling. I think you're more than just a siren." Killian smirks.

 

-

Jewel eyes Killian confused.

 

\--

A loud crack of thunder, shakes the island.

 

-

"What was that?" Jewel asks confused.

 

"Jewel, we have to go!" Aria runs out of the woods.

 

"What?" Jewel asks slightly scared.

 

-

Aria grabs Jewel's arm, they run to the water, they jump in, and they try swimming to safety.


	7. A mother's love

The sound of thunder startles Grace's mother.

 

-

"No! It's too late..." Her mother gasps, as she runs to the open window.

 

\--

Grace is still sound asleep in her bed.

 

-

Her mother gathers her cloak, and then she kneels down next to Grace's bed.

 

-

"Grace, my love." Her mother whispers.

 

"Hm?" Grace mumbles in her sleep.

 

"I want you to remember something. VERY, very important! Are you listening?" Her mother whispers.

 

"Yes Momma." Grace mumbles.

 

"No matter what happens." Her mother hesitates.

 

-

Grace sighs in her sleep.

 

-

"I love you very much!" Her mother sighs heavily.

 

"I love you too Momma." Grace mumbles.

 

"If you feel lost, or you want to find me." Her mother rests her hand over Grace's heart. "Follow the white rabbit."

 

"White rabbit." Grace nods sleepily.

 

"I have to go my love." Her mother kisses her forehead.

 

\--

Her mother pulls up her hood, she walks to the door, she opens it looking back at Grace one last time, and then she leaves.

 

\---

Her mother starts her path, to town through the woods. She lightly touches each tree, which goes along her path.

 

-

A thunderous crack of lighting. Startles her, but she maintains her path.


	8. Always protecting her

"Why would my mother surprise me? She beats Regina and her mother. As the biggest b-"

 

"Ah! That's not a way a Princess should talk!" James teases.

 

"You sound just like her." Gianna rolls her eyes.

 

"She does lecture you constantly." James shrugs.

 

\--

"So how would my mother surprise me? You suddenly become, a Prince?" Gianna asks.

 

"That would be a thought." James chuckles.

 

"Prince Charming maybe?" Gianna giggles.

 

"That's a reach." James shakes his head.

 

"You started it, with your cryptic thoughts." Gianna shrugs.

 

"I was just-"

 

\---

A low rumble shakes the castle.

 

-

"What was that?" Gianna asks confused.

 

"A giant?" James shrugs.

 

"Not possible, they would make the castle crumble." Gianna shakes her head.

 

-

Another rumble shakes the castle.

 

-

Gianna picks up her skirt, and she runs to her balcony.

 

-

"Gianna! Don't-" James sighs, as he chases after her.

 

-

Gianna stands on her balcony stunned.

 

\--

Purple, green, and light blue lightning bolts. Dance through a sea of black clouds.

 

\--

"What's that?" James asks confused.

 

"A curse?" Gianna asks, as the storm moves closer.

 

"What kind of curse, covers an entire realm?" James asks.

 

\--

The closer the storm moves, the darker the kingdom becomes.

 

\--

"You should get somewhere safe." James grabs Gianna's arm.

 

-

Gianna can't take her eyes off the storm. Something about it, keeps her interest.

 

-

"Gianna come on!" James insists, as he pulls her away.


	9. Swim against it

"Jewel! Jewel over here!" Aria screams.

 

-

Jewel struggles to swim, against the crashing waves and the intense waters.

 

-

"Aria!" Jewel screams, as a wave pushes her away.

 

\--

Being a siren it should be, easy to manage the waters. Right?

 

Not this time.

 

Dark magic is controlling everything. Making everything become, unbalanced.

 

\--

"Jewel!" Aria panics.

 

-

The water opens up, suddenly creating some sort of. Pool, sucking in the water and anything within reach.

 

-

"Jewel swim! Swim away!" Aria screams, as she tries getting to her sister.

 

-

Jewel starts to panic, she can feel herself getting pulled in.

 

\--

Jewel tries everything, to get away from this pool. She's almost exhausted herself, as it is while fighting this storm.

 

\--

"Jewel! Swim!" Aria screams.

 

\--

The waters pull the sirens farther apart from each other, the gust of winds blocks their vision, and the clouds darken the land.

 

\--

Jewel tries diving in the water. Hoping it will be easier, than managing the surface.

 

\--

She's wrong.

 

-

The decision only makes it easier on the water.

 

\--

Jewel struggles to breathe, something is turning the water toxic.

 

\---

This isn't some ordinary dark magic. This form of dark magic, has a purpose in it.

 

The purpose, is death.

 

\---

Jewel sees a bright light under the water. She tries opening her eyes, but the light blinds her.


	10. The special book

"Henry..." An elderly woman clears her throat. "Henry!"

 

"Huh?" A young brunette boy, looks up from his book.

 

"Did you want something to eat?" The elderly woman asks.

 

"Oh yeah. Grilled cheese please." The boy nods.

 

"Do you want cocoa with that?" The woman asks.

 

"Yes please." The boy nods.

 

-

The elderly woman shakes her head with a smile.

 

-

The boy goes back to looking at his book.

 

-

"You're really into that book. Aren't you?" A woman asks.

 

-

The boy looks up, to notice a young woman with short black hair.

 

-

"My teacher gave it to me. It's full of different fairytales." The boy nods.

 

"Like magic, fairies, and pirates?" The woman asks.

 

"Yeah! Princesses, Princes, sirens, magical hats, evil Queens-"

 

"Wow that sounds like a good book." The woman smiles.

 

"I think so." The boy nods.

 

\--

"Do you have a favorite character?" The woman asks.

 

"Not particularly." The boy shrugs. "I don't mean to be rude. But are you new to town?"

 

"Not really. I just keep to myself." The woman shrugs.

 

"My name's Henry." The boy offers his hand.

 

"Hi Henry. My name is Charlie." The woman smiles, shaking Henry's hand.

 

"So Charlie, do you like fairytales?" Henry asks.

 

"I'm partial to mermaids." Charlie shrugs.

 

"Those are pretty cool. Unless they're sirens, and they lure you to your death." Henry nods.

 

"But they don't exist." Charlie sighs.


	11. Other interested parties

The diner bell rings, as a new customer enters.

 

\--

"Have a seat anywhere." The elderly woman yells from the kitchen.

 

-

The woman nods as she takes the nearest booth.

 

-

"Welcome to Granny's. I'm Ruby, I'll be taking your order." A young brunette, with red streaks in her hair sighs. "What would you like to drink?"

 

"Water is fine." The woman nods.

 

"Do you know what you want?" Ruby asks.

 

"Do you recommend anything?" The woman asks.

 

"The pot pies are made fresh every day." Ruby shrugs.

 

"Okay. I'll try a pot pie." The woman smiles up at Ruby.

 

\--

"Hey you look familiar. Do I know you from somewhere?" Ruby asks.

 

"I run the museum in town. The Renaissance era is my expertise." The woman shrugs.

 

"Holly right?" Ruby smiles.

 

"Yeah." The woman nods.

 

"I'll have your pot pie right out." Ruby nods.

 

"Thanks Ruby." Holly smiles.

 

-

Ruby scribbles on her restaurant pad, while walking to the kitchen.

 

\---

"Sirens may not be real. But mermaids, were always thought to be real." Henry's voice can be heard from the counter.

 

-

Holly looks over at Henry, as she tries to eavesdrop.

 

-

"Yeah but they just turned out to be, sea cows. Which is insulting to mermaids, and sirens alike." Charlie shakes her head.

 

"I guess so." Henry nods.


	12. Mystery diner woman

"Here's your grilled cheese, and hot cocoa Henry." The elderly woman says, as she sets the items down.

 

"Thanks Granny." Henry smiles.

 

"Can I get my check please?" Charlie asks.

 

"Certainly." Granny says, as she walks to the register.

 

\--

"If you ask me. I think someone made up the comparison. Of mermaids to the "sea cow"." Henry shrugs, as he picks up his cocoa.

 

"Your sweet kid. You know that?" Charlie smiles.

 

"My mom doesn't think so, sometimes." Henry shrugs.

 

"Yeah she can be a bit, of a witch. No offense." Charlie shrugs.

 

"Not everyone can be a Princess." Henry shrugs it off.

 

"Princesses are more than just looks." Holly butts in on the conversation.

 

-

Charlie and Henry look over their shoulders.

 

-

"Sorry. Uh medieval times are kind of my thing." Holly sheepishly shrugs.

 

"Do you want to sit with us?" Henry offers.

 

"Sure." Holly says, sliding out of her booth.

 

\--

"You work the museum right?" Henry asks, as the blonde and blue eyed Holly sits next to him.

 

"Yeah. My name's Holly." Holly introduces herself.

 

"I'm Henry and she's Charlie." Henry introduces them both.

 

"As I was saying, Princesses can be pretty badass. The history books, acknowledge only a few." Holly explains.

 

"That's history. What about fairytales?" Henry asks.

 

"There's a few in there too." Holly smiles.

 

\---

"Can I ask you a strange question?" Henry asks.

 

"Sure." Holly nods.

 

"Do you have a favorite fairytale character?" Henry asks.

 

"I'm partial to cliché true love stories. Like Prince Charming, and his Princess." Holly shrugs.

 

"That's always a good one." Henry nods.

 

-

Holly smiles.

 

\---

"Oh Henry you're so cute, with your fairytale obsession." Ruby teases, as she hands a long haired brunette woman a to-go bag.

 

"I just feel like, some of its real." Henry shrugs.

 

"Henry it's just a book, and you have a very vivid imagination." Ruby shrugs, as the woman walks away.

 

"Maybe." Henry frowns.

 

"Never doubt the power of magic." The mystery woman whispers to Henry.

 

-

Henry looks up at her as she leaves the diner. He doesn't see her face, and she doesn't seem familiar to him.

 

-

However, he notices something small and white. Some sort of shape, on the back of her black jacket. She leaves too quickly for him, to make out the shape.


	13. Regina

Henry quickly opens his book, once the diner door closes. He knows he's seen that woman before, or at least he thinks he has.

 

\--

"Henry what are you doing?" Charlie asks, as she looks down at him.

 

"Did you see that woman?" Henry asks, as he gets to a certain page of the book.

 

"What woman?" Charlie asks, as she looks around.

 

"You saw her right?" Henry asks, looking up at Holly.

 

"Who?" Holly asks confused.

 

"I know I've seen her before!" Henry insists.

 

"Whoa Henry calm down." Charlie rests her hand on Henry's.

 

"No! She's proof that, that-"

 

"Henry it's a book. It's just a book, there's no need for-"

 

"Get your hand off of my son." A voice snaps.

 

-

Charlie, Henry, and Holly slowly turn around.

 

-

"Regina there's no need for that." Granny warns.

 

"Come Henry. You're late getting home." Regina ignores Granny.

 

"Sorry." Henry mumbles, as he hops off his stool.

 

-

Holly eyes Regina, while Regina's gaze stays on Charlie.

 

\--

Henry puts his book away, and he walks up to Regina.

 

-

"Do you have homework?" Regina asks, as they leave the diner.

 

\----

"That was odd." Holly comments.

 

"That's Regina for you." Granny shakes her head.

 

"She's the mayor right?" Charlie asks.

 

"Unfortunately." Granny nods.

 

-

Charlie gets up, lays down some cash, and she walks out of the diner.

 

-

"Hey wait a second." Holly says, as she puts cash down herself.

 

-

Holly quickly leaves the diner, to chase after Charlie and talk to her.


	14. How could this happen?

"Henry who were those women, you were sitting with?" Regina asks, as they arrive home.

 

"Just people from town." Henry shrugs.

 

"Oh." Regina tries, hiding her annoyance. "Do you have homework?"

 

"Yeah. I'll be in my room." Henry says, as he runs upstairs.

 

-

Regina clenches her jaw, as she walks to her office.

 

-

Henry quickly runs into his room, he shuts the door, kicks off his shoes, and he settles on his bed with the book.

 

\---

"I know I've seen her before!" Henry says to himself, as he opens the book again.

 

-

Henry slowly flips through the pages. As he tries looking for this woman. But there's something odd about the pages.

 

-

"What? This doesn't make sense." Henry furrows his brow.

 

-

Something's happened, to the pages of the book.

 

-

"How?" Henry asks confused.

 

-

Whoever this woman is, any picture that's she's in...

 

-

"Her face is water damaged?" Henry says, as he looks up from his book. "But it's not raining, and I didn't spill anything."

 

-

Henry reexamines the book.

 

-

"It's only her, everything else is fine." Henry's confusion only grows.


	15. Past life issue?

Charlie shoves her hands into her pockets. She keeps her head down, and stays to herself.

 

-

"Wait!" A faint yelling can be heard.

 

-

Charlie starts walking faster.

 

-

"Wait a second!" A voice yells at Charlie.

 

-

Charlie lifts her head, but she doesn't dare to turn around.

 

-

"Hey!" A hand grabs Charlie's shoulder.

 

-

Charlie jumps as she looks to her right.

 

-

"Sorry! Friendly, I'm friendly I swear!" Holly raises her hands defensively.

 

"You followed me from the diner?" Charlie asks confused.

 

"The way Regina was staring at you. I guess it peeked my interest." Holly shrugs.

 

"So you follow strangers?" Charlie asks.

 

"I have a hero-complex." Holly innocently shrugs.

 

"Well I don't need saving." Charlie scoffs.

 

"No I'm not saying you do! I'm just curious, what the beef is between-"

 

"Me and Regina." Charlie sighs with a nod.

 

"It's none of my business, obviously. But if Regina has something against you. No offense, but it makes you a target of suspicion." Holly explains.

 

"Honestly I keep to myself. But ever since I arrived in Storybooke. Regina's had something against me." Charlie shrugs. "I've done nothing to her, that I can remember anyway."


	16. Protecting your own

"Aria are you insane? We can't go in there!" Jewel says, as they sit in the water.

 

"The people who own this place, rarely visit." Aria shrugs, as she crawls out of the water.

 

"That doesn't mean, you go inside!" Jewel tosses her hands.

 

"There's no guards, come on!" Aria says, as she stumbles to the entrance.

 

"Aria!" Jewel screams. "You're such an annoying sister."

 

-

Jewel drags herself out of the water, she stumbles to her feet, and she tries chasing after Aria.

 

\----

"What do we have here?" A voice asks.

 

-

Jewel stops in her tracks.

 

\--

The sounds of horses, metal, and muffled voices alerts to Jewel to who it is.

 

\--

"The evil Queen..." Jewel gasps.

 

\---

"Are you alone foolish girl?" The evil Queen asks.

 

"Speak!" A knight barks.

 

-

Aria whimpers in refusal.

 

-

"You're not a peasant are you?" The evil Queen asks. "No your hair is wet, and crusted in salt. You're a siren aren't you?"

 

-

Aria refuses to answer.

 

-

"The Queen-!"

 

\--

A melody slowly floats through the air.

 

\--

The knights try to shake it off.

 

-

"What?" The evil Queen asks confused.

 

\--

Jewel moves closer, as she continues to sing.

 

\--

"What is wrong with all of you?" The evil Queen asks annoyed.

 

-

The knights leave the Queen's side, as they all walk to the water.

 

\--

One by one the evil Queen's men, drown in their armor.

 

\---

The knight holding Aria lets her go.

 

\--

"Not so fast!" The evil Queen lifts her hand.

 

-

Aria freezes mid step.

 

-

"Your tricks don't work on me fish." The evil Queen snaps.

 

"Hey!" A voice yells.

 

-

The evil Queen turns around, and she's knocked out by a rock.

 

-

"Run Aria!" A voice screams.

 

-

The evil Queen lies in the dirt, slowly losing consciousness.

 

\--

Two pairs of feet run past the evil Queen.

 

\---

Before she blacks out. The evil Queen sees a red blob and a black blob, jumping into the water.


	17. Making a friend, under a watchful eye

"Well whatever you did. I'm sure she's just famous for grudges." Holly tries, to lighten the situation.

 

"Oh she's definitely famous for that." Charlie nods.

 

\----

"Look if you want a friend. I'm willing and offering." Holly smiles. "I work at the museum, my name's Holly, and I actually live above the museum."

 

"I'll think about it." Charlie nods. "I run the swimming pool. I uh, teach the school kids how to swim."

 

"I'll see you around?" Holly asks.

 

"Maybe." Charlie nods.

 

\--

"Oh! Here's my number." Holly says, as she hands Charlie her card.

 

"Holy _Grail Museum_." Charlie nods.

 

"My personal number, is the museum's number." Holly shrugs.

 

"Cool and thanks." Charlie smiles up at Holly.

 

"Any time." Holly nods.

 

-

The two women part ways.

 

\---

Holly spots someone watching them.

 

\--

"Can I-?"

 

-

A woman smiles at Holly, and then she quickly walks away.

 

-

"Hey, Charlie. Charlie did you-?" Holly turns around, but Charlie's already gone.

 

-

When Holly looks ahead of her. There's no trace of anyone else being around.

 

-

"Okay Holly you've had a long week. You just need to go back to sleep." Holly mumbles to herself.


	18. Crown fitting

"Gianna!" The Queen snaps.

 

-

"Quick hide! Hide!" Gianna rushes James out of her room.

 

-

"Gianna!" The Queen sings in annoyance.

 

-

Gianna shoves James onto the balcony.

 

-

"I promise I won't lock it this time." Gianna smiles, as she closes her balcony doors.

 

-

"Princess Gianna!" The Queen's voice sounds closer.

 

-

Gianna rushes to her mirrored dresser. Where she nonchalantly plants herself.

 

\----

"There you are." The Queen says impressed. "Oh good, you're fixing your makeup."

 

"Of course I was." Gianna fumbles with her lipstick.

 

-

The Queen wanders around Gianna's room, like a bloodhound.

 

-

"Mother?" Gianna asks confused.

 

"What?" The Queen snaps.

 

"What are you doing?" Gianna asks.

 

"Nothing. Come, we're late for your fitting." The Queen grabs Gianna's arm, and she pulls her out of her room.

 

"Fitting?" Gianna asks confused.

 

"Your crown fitting dear. Your father talked me into using some fellow." The Queen shrugs.

 

"Sounds promising." Gianna mumbles.

 

"If you ask me, I think he's mad." The Queen shakes her head.

 

-

Gianna giggles slightly, as they reach the thrown.

 

\----

"Your majesty, Jefferson the hatter has arrived." A royal guard announces.

 

\--

"Who's she?" The Queen asks, pointing to the pregnant brunette beside Jefferson.

 

"She's my wife." Jefferson smiles.

 

"What are you having?" Gianna asks, about the pregnancy.

 

"A girl, we're naming her Grace." The woman rubs her belly.

 

"How far along are you?" Gianna asks.

 

"Seven months." The woman smiles.

 

"Congratulations." Gianna smiles.

 

"Thank you." Jefferson smiles.

 

\--

"Gianna!" The Queen snaps.

 

"What now mother?" Gianna asks annoyed.

 

"You do not get involved in these people's lives!" The Queen mumbles angrily.

 

\--

The woman looks down.

 

\--

"How about that crown fitting?" Jefferson asks, holding up his measuring tape.

 

-

Gianna nods, as she sits on the throne.


	19. Running from the past

"So tell me, Princess Gianna. What sort of metal, would you like-"

 

\----

"I know who you are, and I'm close friends with your father." The Queen whispers, to the pregnant woman.

 

"I haven't done anything to you. Please just let me be." The woman keeps her eyes on Jefferson.

 

"You stay far away from my daughter. She will not make, the same mistake you did." The Queen demands.

 

"Talking to me, is part of Jefferson's job." The woman looks at the Queen.

 

"Then your peasant husband. Will be out of the job." The Queen shrugs.

 

\--

"Why is it such a travesty, to want to be happy?" The woman asks.

 

"By giving up the royal life, you were born into? You'd have to be mad." The Queen laughs.

 

"It's better than being, a miserable-"

 

-

The Queen starts raising her hand, to slap the pregnant woman.

 

\----

"Mother!" Gianna snaps.

 

-

The Queen is startled as her attention is turned to her daughter.

 

-

"Yes dear?" The Queen asks.

 

"What do you think of Jefferson's, suggestions?" Gianna asks, widening her eyes.

 

-

The Queen looks from her daughter, to the pregnant woman, and then back to her daughter. Before forcing an answer, to hide what she was about to do.

 

-

"I think his suggestions, are just fine." The Queen lies.

 

-

The woman looks up at Jefferson.

 

-

"Prin-"

 

"Just Gianna please." Gianna smiles.

 

"Gianna, how about I come back tomorrow." Jefferson suggests, sensing his wife's discomfort.

 

"That would be fine." Gianna nods.

 

"Absolutely-"

 

"Mother, its fine." Gianna demands.

 

-

The Queen sighs in annoyance.

 

-

"Thank you." Jefferson nods, as he picks up his things.

 

\--

The woman reaches her hand out to Jefferson.

 

-

Jefferson takes his wife's hand, and they quickly leave the castle together.

 

\----

"Are you okay?" Jefferson asks, as they walk to the forest.

 

"Jefferson please." The woman sighs.

 

"Tree what's wrong?" Jefferson asks, as he stops his wife.

 

"Right now I'm wondering, why I let you call me that." The woman sighs annoyed.

 

"Because you teased me. By never letting me know your name, when we first met." Jefferson smiles.

 

\--

"Was our meeting a mistake?" The woman asks, fighting back tears.

 

"Are you unhappy?" Jefferson asks, growing concerned.

 

"I'm sorry, forget I asked." The woman shakes her head.

 

"Are you unhappy? Like before?" Jefferson asks.

 

"No! Jefferson I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to put that in your head." The woman gently cups his face. "I didn't know true happiness or love, until I met you. I swear."

 

"It was the Queen, wasn't it?" Jefferson asks, searching his wife's face.

 

"She knows my father." The woman nods.

 

"I won't go back there." Jefferson says angrily.

 

"Jefferson you must. Princess Gianna, deserves something from you. Besides you enjoy doing this." The woman shrugs.

 

"I'd give it up, to keep you both safe." Jefferson says, resting his hand on his wife's belly.

 

"I'll visit the neighbor. I'll be safe there." The woman smiles.

 

"I love you tree." Jefferson sighs.

 

"I love you too Jefferson." The woman giggles.

 

"And I love you, little one." Jefferson whispers to his wife's belly.


	20. Secret meetings

Back inside the castle, things have not cooled down.

 

\--

"Mother what did you say to that woman?" Gianna demands.

 

"Nothing." The Queen laughs.

 

"Mother I saw you, raise your hand. You were going to strike that pregnant girl!" Gianna crosses her arms.

 

"Don't cross your arms, you'll wrinkle your dress." The Queen shakes her head.

 

"Why would you try to strike-?"

 

"A rude, disrespectful, filthy little-"

 

"Mother!" Gianna snaps.

 

"Maybe you're not deserving of a crown. That woman's presence, has caused you to talk back to me." The Queen says annoyed.

 

"What do you have against that innocent woman?" Gianna asks.

 

"Innocent? Hardly." The Queen laughs. "If you ever fall in love with a peasant, run off with him, and get pregnant I'll behead you in front of the kingdom."

 

-

Gianna stares at her mother, confused and slightly afraid.

 

-

"Now go to your room." The Queen demands.

 

-

Gianna nods as she walks to her room.

 

\----

A guest waits for Gianna, as she enters her room.

 

\--

"Hey how-? What's wrong?" The guest asks, as their smile fades.

 

"What do you know about, a man named Jefferson?" Gianna asks, as she stares at the floor.

 

"Jefferson, the hatter?" The guest asks confused.

 

"My mother has something against his wife." Gianna looks up at her guest. "James, what do you know?"

 

"I don't know her name. But I think I know her story." James shakes his head. "It isn't my story to tell though."

 

"Why would my mother, threaten to behead me because of her?" Gianna asks.

 

"Gianna your mother-" James sighs.

 

"I know, she's something else." Gianna rolls her eyes.

 

-

James chuckles.

 

-

"She doesn't want me, making the same mistake. That woman did, whatever that means." Gianna shakes her head.

 

"Gianna please, don't obsess over this. It'll just drive you mad." James takes Gianna's hand.

 

"James-"

 

\---

"Halt! Halt right there!" Guards shout outside Gianna's window.

 

-

Gianna rushes to her balcony.

 

-

James smirks as he chases after Gianna.

 

\---

"Halt I say!" A guard shouts.

 

\--

Gianna looks down from her balcony. To see men walking towards the castle.

 

\--

"Halt or you die!" A guard shouts, pulling out his sword.

 

\--

"What's going on?" James asks, as he stands next to Gianna.

 

-

Gianna continues watching the scene below.

 

\--

"Stand down!" The Queen shouts.

 

\--

Gianna and James furrow their brows.

 

\--

"Queen." One of the men raises, a hooked hand.

 

"Come inside, before you're seen." The Queen walks back inside.

 

\--

"Pirates are here to see my mother?" Gianna looks up at James confused.

 

-

James stares at Gianna, feeling confused and lost.


	21. "Fish" problem

In the main entrance to the castle. Gianna's mother rushes in her guests.

 

\---

"So Queen, what service can I offer?" The hooked pirate asks.

 

"Captain Hook. I find I have a bit of a fish, problem in town." The Queen sighs.

 

"Your majesty, fish-"

 

-

The Queen raises her eyebrows.

 

-

"My apologies." Hook nods.

 

\--

"They haven't reached the castle yet. But they've been seen in town." The Queen explains. "Handle the problem, and you'll be a very wealthy crew."

 

-

Hook smirks while he thinks over the deal.

 

-

"Think on it too long Hook, and I'll find someone else." The Queen rolls her eyes.

 

"I suppose I could stay for a job." Hook shrugs nonchalantly.

 

"Good. Forty gold shillings to start." The Queen smiles.

 

-

Hook holds out his only fleshed hand.

 

-

The Queen snaps her fingers.

 

-

A guard appears holding a small box.

 

-

"Thank you." The Queen takes the box from the guard. "Here's your starting pay."

 

"Thank you Queen." Hook takes the box from her.

 

"Enough talk, just get started." The Queen shakes her head.

 

"Any particular area, this fish problem originates?" Hook asks.

 

"That's what you and your men, are tasked to find out." The Queen turns and walks away.

 

-

Hook rolls his eyes as he turns to his men.

 

\--

"Alright men. Split into groups of two, and find any lake you or link to the ocean you can." Hook demands.

 

"Aye Captain." The men nod.

 

-

Hook keeps his box of shillings close. While he leaves the castle, and he goes back to his ship.

 

\----

On his way back to the Jolly Rodger. Hook spots a group of women, hanging around the water.

 

-

The women were of different height, hair color, and age. Their beauty and mystery, sparked Hook's curiosity.

 

-

"Hello ladies." Hook smirks, as he approaches the group.

 

-

The women turn to Hook and they smile.

 

-

"Hello yourself." The oldest girl, with blonde hair and blue eyes winks.

 

"Do you ladies live in town?" Hook asks, while he eyes each woman.

 

"Some of us are, some of us travel." A brunette with green eyes shrugs.

 

"Which of you lives in town?" Hook asks.

 

"Wouldn't you like to know?" A red head with brown eyes giggles.

 

"I would actually." Hook chuckles.

 

"We should get going." A shy girl with black hair and hazel eyes, says to her friends.

 

\--

The other women are intrigued and flirty towards hook. Except for the girl with black hair. She has no interest in hook, and she's shy compared to her friends.

 

\--

Hook feels a particular interest, towards the girl with black hair.

 

\--

"You have a nice ship." The black haired girl says, as she moves her friends along.

 

"It is where I keep all my jewels." Hook smiles slightly.

 

-

The black haired girl looks over her shoulder at hook.

 

-

Hook winks at the girl, while he watches her walk away.

 

-

The girl turns away from Hook.


	22. Part of Jefferson's past

The sound of whispers, shouts, and animals fill the air in The kingdom's town square during market week. Every vender tries making, enough money for food or clothes.

 

\--

Except for Jefferson, he just enjoys selling his hats.

 

\---

"These hats look ridiculous." An elderly woman scoffs.

 

-

Jefferson rolls his eyes.

 

\--

This woman comes over to his cart. Every day just to criticize his work.

 

\--

"I think they're unique." A young woman says, startling the elderly woman.

 

-

Jefferson laughs to himself.

 

-

"Your majesty." The elderly woman gasps.

 

"Please, no special treatment. I'm just an ordinary person today." The woman smiles.

 

\--

The elderly woman nods, as she hurries away feeling embarrassed.

 

\--

"Would you like a hat, your majesty?" Jefferson asks, slightly teasing the woman.

 

"Are you mocking me?" The woman asks, pretending to be offended.

 

"I wouldn't dare." Jefferson gasps.

 

-

The woman shakes her head.

 

-

"What is your name again?" Jefferson asks.

 

The woman looks up at him, trying to decide if he's joking or not.

 

"I don't spend much time around the castle." Jefferson explains.

 

"I'm named after my mother's favorite, type of tree." The woman smiles.

 

"Your name is tree?" Jefferson mocks.

 

"Hardly!" The woman laughs.

 

"Princess Tree." Jefferson makes a face.

 

"And your name, is what? Hat?" The woman teases back.

 

"Jefferson actually." Jefferson offers his hand.

 

"Nice to meet you, Jefferson." The woman says, as she takes his hand.

 

-

Jefferson places something in her hand.

 

\--

"What's this?" The woman asks, holding up a metal thimble.

 

"A kiss." Jefferson shrugs.

 

"That's very bold of you." The woman blushes.

 

"You have a nice smile, and you don't wear it often." Jefferson shrugs.

 

"I thought you-?"

 

"Daughter!" The King shouts angrily.

 

-

The woman puts her head down, and she runs off.


	23. Part of David's past

"Where is she?" The Queen shouts, as she marches around the stable. "Damn that daughter of mine!"

 

\--

The horses stir uncomfortably in the stable.

 

\--

"This is useless, she wouldn't dare hide here." The Queen shakes her head. "Back to the castle!"

 

-

A dirty blonde stable boy shakes his head.

 

-

"Back to work boy!" A guard yells at him.

 

"My name is James." The stable boy smiles.

 

"I said back to work!" The guard snaps.

 

"Don't bother with that worthless boy." The Queen shakes her head.

 

"You got lucky this time." The guard shakes his head.

 

-

James shakes his head with a chuckle.

 

\--

The sound of the guard's armor, fades as they follow the Queen to the castle.

 

\--

"Hey calm down. Shhhh." James tries comforting the horses.

 

"Is she gone?" A blonde girl asks, as she crawls out from a stall.

 

-

James trips over his own feet, and he falls on his butt.

 

-

"Oh! Sorry!" The girl laughs.

 

"You startled me." James admits with an embarrassed laugh.

 

"Sorry. Obviously I'm hiding from my-"

 

"You’re Princess Gianna, aren't you?" James asks.

 

"Yeah. I'm sorry I took refuge in your stable." Gianna bites her lip.

 

"I just had a small run in with your mother. I don't blame you for hiding." James shrugs.

 

"Your horses are beautiful. I should be going." Gianna says, as she turns to leave.

 

\--

"Wait. Would you like to ride, one of my horses?" James offers.

 

"Could I?" Gianna asks with a smile.

 

"Of course." James nods.

 

"Do you have a black stallion? I think they're a gorgeous horse." Gianna gushes with excitement.

 

"On the end." James nods, as he leads Gianna through the stable.

 

\--

"Oh my... He's so..." Gianna gasps, at the magnificent creature.

 

"Hold out your hand to him." James smiles.

 

-

Gianna holds out her hand, and the horse sniffs her palm.

 

-

"He likes you." James says, as he opens the horses stall.

 

\--

Gianna stands aside, as she watches James. Put a harness and saddle on the horse.

 

\--

"He's ready for you." James says, as he leads the horse from its stall.

 

"Thank you." Gianna smiles.

 

\---

"There you are, you retched girl!" The Queen snaps.

 

-

Gianna's smile drops, and she walks out of the stable.

 

-

James’ heartbreaks as he watches the Princess leave.


	24. Part of Killian's past

"Drink up men, we're almost to our destination!" Killian raises his bottle of rum.

 

-

The crew cheers as they all raise their bottles of rum.

 

\--

Killian starts to bring his bottle to his lips. When he spots a new passenger on his ship.

 

\--

"What is it Captain?" A member of the crew asks.

 

"Nothing. This is a time for celebrating!" Killian lies with a chuckle.

 

-

The crew cheers as they drink more rum.

 

\--

Killian watches as the unwanted guest, sneaks into the Captain's quarters.

 

\--

"I'll be right back men. I need more rum." Killian says, as he walks towards his quarters.

 

-

The men continue to cheer and drink. They never notice the unwanted guest, or the Captain's strange behavior.

 

\--

Killian quietly opens his doors, enters his quarters, and then he quietly closes the doors trying not to startle his unwanted guest.

 

\--

"Jewels... Where are you...?" A young woman whispers, as she checks the table covered in different maps.

 

"I don't keep them in here darling." Killian chuckles.

 

-

The black haired girl gasps, as she turns around.

 

-

"Trying to rob me?" The Killian asks.

 

"Uh..." The girl looks down at the Killian's hands. They look off, wait!

 

"Something troubling you?" The Killian asks.

 

\--

Killian knows this girl seems familiar to him, but he can't why.

 

\--

"Captain Hook?" The girl asks surprised.

 

"Killian actually." Killian shrugs.

 

-

The girl suddenly runs to the large ship window, she pushes it open, and she jumps into the water below.

 

-

Killian rushes to the window. But she's gone, the sea has swallowed up the young maiden.

 

-

"Best of luck to you love." Killian whispers to the sea.

 

\----

"Captain did you find the rum?" A crew member asks.

 

-

Killian closes his window, before turning to his man.

 

-

"It's under the deck." Killian says, as he stares out the window.

 

"Captain is there something wrong?" The man asks.

 

"No." Killian says, as he turns from the window. "Let's get back to celebrating!"

 

-

The crew member nods with a smile.

 

\--

Killian tries racking his brain, on where he's seen that woman before.

 

-

Her beauty is unlike any other woman he's ever had. Surely he'd remember where he's seen her before.


	25. Finding happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do realize, this should have been cut into two parts. But I did not want to do that, so I left it alone.

"Don't you have any decent hats?" An elderly woman scoffs.

 

-

Jefferson sighs as he closes his eyes for a moment.

 

-

"Your craftsmanship-"

 

-

Jefferson clenches his jaw.

 

-

"I'll buy that red hat in your hand." A familiar voice interrupts.

 

-

Jefferson opens his eyes, and his jaw drops.

 

-

"Your-"

 

"Please, no formalities." The Princess shakes her head.

 

"But you'd honestly buy this?" The elderly woman asks, as she holds a red top hat.

 

"I would." The Princess nods, as she takes the hat.

 

-

Jefferson smiles.

 

-

"How do I look?" The Princess asks, placing the hat on her head.

 

"Beautiful." The elderly woman smiles.

 

"Your bun makes it look crooked." Jefferson shrugs.

 

-

The Princess tries hiding her smile, while she glares at Jefferson.

 

-

"You should be locked away for-"

 

"Would you please excuse us?" The Princess turns to the elderly woman.

 

"Between you and me, I don't know what you see in him." The elderly woman shakes her head.

 

-

The Princess blushes.

 

-

Jefferson laughs slightly embarrassed.

 

-

"Good day." The elderly woman bows.

 

"Thank you." The Princess nods, as she turns to Jefferson.

 

\---

"What do you see in me?" Jefferson asks.

 

"I see a man-" the Princess hesitates, as she takes in a deep breath.

 

-

Jefferson raises an eyebrow at her.

 

-

"I see a man who's happy, free to do what he pleases, and feels genuine confidence in his craft." The Princess answers honestly, as she locks eyes with Jefferson.

 

"Things you want?" Jefferson mumbles his question.

 

"I'm sorry?" The Princess asks confused.

 

"I said you can have the hat. No charge." Jefferson lies with a shrug.

 

"No I have to give you something, for your hard work." The Princess shakes her head.

 

"How about giving me your name?" Jefferson smiles.

 

"You can call me tree. Since you find it so amusing." The Princess giggles.

 

"Fine, tree you shall be." Jefferson nods.

 

"Please let me give you something for-"

 

\----

"Daughter!" The King shouts.

 

\--

The other venders and buyers chatter, turns into a shivering silence. With all eyes on Jefferson, the Princess, and the King.

 

\--

Jefferson looks around uncomfortably.

 

-

The Princess keeps her head down.

 

-

"You will turn around, and look at me. When I'm talking to you!" The King shouts.

 

"I'm so sorry." The Princess whispers to Jefferson.

 

"What?" Jefferson asks confused, as he looks at the Princess.

 

-

The Princess dries her tears, before she looks at her father.

 

-

Jefferson tries reaching out to the Princess.

 

\---

"Yes father?" The Princess asks, turning her back to Jefferson.

 

"How dare you go out in public! You know you're not allowed out of the castle! You should be escorted by your-!"

 

"A man I do not love, and refuse to marry?" The Princess snaps.

 

\--

The crowd of town’s people gasp, and whisper amongst themselves.

 

\--

Jefferson raises his eyebrows impressed.

 

\--

The King angrily approaches his daughter.

 

-

The Princess tenses, as she stares down her father. Her body is shaking with fear.

 

\--

Jefferson cautiously watches on.

 

-

"You never talk back to me!" The King shouts, as he slaps his daughter across the face.

 

-

The Princess falls to the ground, and she glares up at her father.

 

\--

Children and babies start to cry.

 

-

Women and mothers cower in fear.

 

-

Men and husband's shield their significant other and loved one.

 

\--

"You will go back to your room, you will marry that man, and you will learn your place to never speak." The King demands.

 

-

The Princess refuses to stand.

 

-

"Defiant girl you will-" the King reaches for his daughter.

 

"No she won't!" Jefferson stands between the King and his daughter.

 

-

The Princess stares at the back of Jefferson surprised.

 

\--

Town’s people stir with whispers.

 

\--

"Do you know your place peasant?" The King asks annoyed.

 

"I know a King, does NOT treat his daughter this way." Jefferson stands his ground.

 

"Take him-"

 

"Touch him and I'll expose all of your secrets!" The Princess threatens, as she gets to her feet.

 

-

Jefferson looks over his shoulder at the Princess.

 

\--

The King looks around, as his people give him questioning looks.

 

\--

"Fine. Take her. I can have other daughters, who will be more obedient." The King shrugs.

 

-

Jefferson takes the Princesses hand. He takes her to his cottage in the woods.

 

\----

"Are you alright?" Jefferson asks, as he escorts the Princess into his home.

 

"You didn't have to-"

 

"Stand up for you? I think I did." Jefferson scoffs a laugh.

 

"You put a target on your back." The Princess shakes her head.

 

"You deserve to be happy." Jefferson whispers, as he takes the Princesses' hand.

 

-

The Princess smiles, as she fits back tears.

 

-

"I brought the hat you wanted. Just in case you-"

 

-

The Princess laughs, and a few tears rolls down her cheeks.

 

-

"Thank you Jefferson." The Princess takes the hat from him.

 

"You're welcome tree." Jefferson smiles.

 

-

The Princess kisses Jefferson.

 

-

"That was bold of you." Jefferson teases with a blush.


	26. Finding Freedom

"Halt!" A guard snaps. "What business do you have here stable boy?"

 

"Princess Gianna left something in my stable." The man answers.

 

"I shall deliver it for you." The guard holds up his hand.

 

"No need." A young woman interrupts.

 

-

The guard turns around.

 

-

"I'm right here." Gianna shrugs.

 

"Princess-"

 

"You may leave." Gianna waves him off.

 

-

The guard nods as he leaves his post.

 

\---

"What did I forget?" Gianna asks coldly.

 

"Your smile?" James shrugs, with a shy smile.

 

-

Gianna looks down.

 

-

"Are you free? That horse is still waiting for you." James tries warming up to Gianna.

 

"I-" Gianna looks over her shoulder.

 

"I promise to sneak you back for curfew." James smiles, as he offers his hand.

 

-

Gianna smiles slightly.

 

-

"Is that a yes?" James teases.

 

"It is tempting." Gianna nods.

 

"Then tell me rebellious Princess Gianna. Do you want to be, where the people aren't?" James teases.

 

"I do." Gianna giggles, as she takes James' hand.

 

-

James smiles as he sneaks Gianna out of the castle, to his stable, and he sends her off on her horse ride.

 

\----

"Are riding with me?" Gianna asks, as she climbs onto the saddle.

 

"Respectfully-"

 

"Climb on, there's room." Gianna giggles, as she pats the horse's butt.

 

-

James blushes.

 

-

"Your hands will stay on the reigns. I have nothing to worry about." Gianna nonchalantly shrugs.

 

-

James nods, as he climbs onto the horse behind Gianna.

 

-

Gianna holds onto the saddle.

 

-

James takes hold of the reigns.

 

-

"Ready?" James asks, whispering into Gianna's ear.

 

-

Gianna nods, as a shiver runs down her spine.

 

-

"Hold on tight." James whispers with a smirk.

 

\---

James lightly taps the horse with his heel, he snaps the reigns, and he yells "Yeah!"

 

-

The horse jerks forward, as it starts to run.

 

-

Gianna almost loses her balance, she leans back against James, and she tightens her grip on the saddle.

 

-

James chuckles as Gianna leans against him. So he tightens his arms against her sides.

 

-

Gianna blushes as she tries focusing on the ride.

 

\--

Without James giving a command, or pulling on the reigns. The horse seems to have a specific destination, in mind to take the pair.

 

\--

"Whoa!" James pulls back on the reigns.

 

-

The horse pulls back against the reigns.

 

-

"Whoa..." James nicely pats the horse's neck.

 

-

The horse stops and shakes his head.

 

\--

"What is this?" Gianna asks, looking over her shoulder at James.

 

"This is just a place, I like to run off to sometimes." James shrugs, as he climbs off the horse.

 

"So why bring me here?" Gianna asks, as she looks down at James.

 

-

James holds up his hands to Gianna.

 

-

Gianna rolls her eyes, as she swings her leg over to get off the horse.

 

-

The horse bucks slightly, catching Gianna off guard.

 

-

Gianna screams a little, as she bucked off.

 

-

James quick thinking, allows him to catch Gianna.

 

-

Gianna blushes as James, holds her bridal style.

 

-

"I brought you here, to bring back your smile." James whispers. "It's also a place, you can escape to as well."


	27. Finding the Jewel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should probably, be cut into two parts as well. But I do not wish to do that.

Killian walks over to his desk, which sits to the left of his window, and he grabs the case of rum.

 

-

"Here, distribute it amongst the men." Killian says, as he hands over the case.

 

"Aye sir." The crew man nods, and he leaves the Captain's quarters.

 

\---

Killian goes back to his window. He knows it's far-fetched, but he's hoping...

 

\--

Killian gasps when he sees someone, looking back at him from the water below.

 

-

With the dark night sky hides the person's face. But the bright moon hints at the person's hair color... Or does it?

 

-

Is their hair black, or brunette?

 

-

Whoever it is, they wave at the ship before diving into the water. Revealing a beautiful deep blue tail and fin.

 

\--

"A siren." Killian smirks to himself.

 

\--

That explains why he's so intrigued by her. However, she hasn't used her powers on him. Her friends or sisters, have used their powers on him.

 

-

But she hasn't... Why wouldn't she?

 

-

Isn't that he nature?

 

-

Isn't that normal for her to do?

 

-

So many questions, and not enough answers.

 

\--

Killian's gut tells him to chase after the maiden. Regardless of the possible danger, her siren side might bring him.

 

\---

Now where is the one place, someone might likely find a siren or mermaid?

 

\---

"Men!" Killian shouts, as he leaves his Captain's quarters.

 

-

The crew is in the midst of drinking. When the Captain steps foot on the ships deck.

 

-

"Men! Change of course!" Killian shouts.

 

-

The men slowly lower their bottles of rum.

 

-

"Where are we going now Captain?" A crew man asks.

 

"Neverland, Smee." Killian smirks.

 

"Neverland Captain?" Smee hesitantly asks.

 

"Yes, Neverland." Killian nods, as he pulls a magic bean from his pocket.

 

"What's that Captain?" Smee asks.

 

"Our key to Neverland." Killian nonchalantly throws the bean into the water.

 

\--

The water glows a bright blue, a whirlpool opens in the water, and the ship slowly sails into the portal.

 

\--

"Hold on men!" Killian shouts.

 

\---

The ship and its men are sprayed and splashed by water.

 

-

The crew holds on tight to the sail ropes, the ships rails, and their bunks below deck.

 

-

Killian holds on tight to his wheel. With great excitement present on his face.

 

\----

The short and rough trip through the portal. Lands Killian and his crew in Neverland waters.

 

\--

The night sky is brightly lit by the moon, the fireflies, and the torches of humans.

 

-

Killian's men stand on either side of the ship. Amazement, awe, and curiosity is shown on each of their faces.

 

\--

Neverland is unlike any other realm, Killian's men have been too.

 

\--

"Men keep your eyes-"

 

-

The faint sound of sweet and sensual, song fills the air.

 

\--

Killian is all too familiar with it.

 

\--

"Cover your ears!" Killian orders.

 

\---

But it's too late, a few of his men have already jumped into the water.

 

\---

"Mr. Smee steer us to land now!" Killian orders, as he covers his ears.

 

-

Smee tries his best to cover his ears. While steering the ship to the beach, a few feet ahead of them.

 

\---

Two more of Killian's men jump into the water. Seconds before the ship hits the beach.

 

\----

On the beach Killian and his men are safe from the singing.

 

\--

"Make camp for the night on the beach. I have a feeling, the ship needs repairing." Killian orders.

 

-

Killian drops his makeshift ladder, he walks off the Jolly Rodger, and he walks along the beach examining the water.

 

-

Killian's men one by one, take supplies off the ship for camp.

 

\----

Hours later Killian's crew is fast asleep in their makeshift shelters. While Killian sits on the beach, still watching the water.

 

-

Killian's eyes are begging him for rest. But his guy says, to stay determined.

 

-

"Come on Jewel! They're waking up." A voice whispers with a giggle.

 

"Aria come on. You know the lost boys-" another voice whispers.

 

-

Killian's eyes open wide, with a rush of excitement. He searches out the voices.

 

\--

Right before Killian's eyes, a woman stumbles onto the beach.

 

\--

"Careful, you still have your sea legs." A black haired woman teases her friend.

 

-

Killian recognizes the black haired maiden.

 

-

"Just because you, can transform whenever-"

 

\--

Killian casually walks over to the two women.

 

\--

"Aria go to the woods." The black haired girl demands.

 

"Excuse me?" The red head asks offended.

 

"Woods! Now!" The black haired girl snaps.

 

-

The red head runs into the woods.

 

\---

"Hello again, little thief." Killian smirks, as he approaches the maiden.

 

"I didn't take anything!" The black haired girl corrects.

 

"You're right. But you did board my ship, unwelcome." Killian shrugs, as he looks over at the Jolly Rodger.

 

"What-? What are you doing in Neverland?" The black haired girl asks, changing the subject.

 

"Maybe I'm looking for precious jewels... Or one specific Jewel." Killian looks the black haired girl up and down.

 

-

The black haired girl glares at Killian, as she blushes.

 

-

"What brings you to Neverland?" Killian asks.

 

"My sisters enjoy tormenting Pan." The black haired girl shrugs.

 

"So you're not a troublemaker?" Killian teases.

 

"I'm a siren, it's kind of-" the black haired girl nervously shrugs.

 

"Oh darling. I think you're more than just a siren." Killian smirks.

 

\--

Although he'd never admit it out loud. But to Killian, this maiden is something unique and rather special. He finds himself trying to resist the urge... To have her as all his own.


	28. A worried husband/father

After returning from his trip, Jefferson is met with a vicious thunderstorm. A curse of a thunderstorm.

 

\--

Jefferson is trying to rush home to his wife and daughter.

 

-

He needs to know that they are safe.

 

-

He needs to be with his family.

 

\----

The dark clouds and the bright colors of lightening. Distract Jefferson from his path home.

 

-

"I'm going to get lost at this point." Jefferson huffs annoyed.

 

-

Jefferson rests his hand against a tree, he tries to get his bearings, and then the unexpected happens.

 

-

Jefferson pulls his hand off the tree. He's confused, amazed, and grateful.

 

-

Jefferson's eyes look up the path of trees ahead of him.

 

\--

Each tree is glowing with a white rabbit on it.

 

\--

"Follow the white rabbit." Jefferson mumbles his wife's words to himself. "Here I always thought it was just something, she told Grace to comfort her."

 

-

Jefferson follows the rabbit, all the way to his little cabin.

 

\----

Inside the cabin, Grace is fast asleep. But she's alone... Why would Grace be left alone?

 

-

"Tree?" Jefferson asks out loud.

 

\--

Although it's pointless looking around his small cabin. Jefferson does it anyway, to try and find his wife.

 

\--

"Tree?" Jefferson asks again, panic rising in his voice.

 

\---

Jefferson goes to his daughter's bedside. He's hoping his wife, left something behind.

 

\--

"Grace?" Jefferson whispers.

 

-

Grace sighs in her sleep.

 

-

"Grace where is your mother?" Jefferson asks.

 

"Follow the white rabbit." Grace whispers.

 

-

Jefferson drops his head in frustration. His emotions getting the better of him.

 

\----

Jefferson angrily gets to his feet, he storms out the door, and he walks into the woods.

 

\--

"Tree? Tree? Tree where are you?" Jefferson shouts into the dark forest.

 

-

The storm drowns out Jefferson's voice.

 

-

"Tree!" Jefferson shouts, tears building in his eyes.

 

-

A loud crack of thunder, shakes the ground.

 

\--

Jefferson's heartbreaks, as the realization of never finding his wife sets in.

 

\--

"Tree!" Jefferson shouts, until his throat hurts and his voice cracks.

 

-

"Has anyone seen her? Please! Tree!" Jefferson begs to the empty forest.


	29. A protective friend

A low rumble shakes the castle.

 

-

"What was that?" Gianna asks confused.

 

"A giant?" James shrugs.

 

"Not possible, they would make the castle crumble." Gianna shakes her head.

 

-

Another rumble shakes the castle.

 

-

Gianna picks up her skirt, and she runs to her balcony.

 

-

"Gianna! Don't-" James sighs, as he chases after her.

 

-

Gianna stands on her balcony stunned.

 

\--

Purple, green, and light blue lightning bolts. Dance through a sea of black clouds.

 

\--

"What's that?" James asks confused.

 

"A curse?" Gianna asks, as the storm moves closer.

 

"What kind of curse, covers an entire realm?" James asks.

 

\--

The closer the storm moves, the darker the kingdom becomes.

 

\--

"You should get somewhere safe." James grabs Gianna's arm.

 

-

Gianna can't take her eyes off the storm. Something about it, keeps her interest.

 

-

"Gianna come on!" James insists, as he pulls her away.

 

\--

Gianna comes to her senses, once James pulls her back into the castle.

 

\----

"Go down to the dungeon. Somewhere that will keep you safe!" James demands.

 

"What about you?" Gianna asks confused.

 

"I'll worry about myself, once I know that you're safe!" James urges.

 

"James-"

 

"Gianna don't argue with me." James sternly states.

 

-

Gianna starts to roll her eyes.

 

\--

Another low rumble of thunder, shakes the castle.

 

\--

"Go! Get somewhere safe!" James orders, as he pushes Gianna away.

 

-

Gianna picks up her skirt, and she starts to hesitantly leave.

 

-

"Gianna!" James yells.

 

-

Gianna stops and she looks over her shoulder at James.

 

-

"I'll find you, I promise." James smiles.

 

-

Gianna smiles with a nod, and then she runs out of her room.

 

\----

James goes back to the balcony. He watches as the forest, slowly disappears under the storm.

 

\--

"Who would create such a curse?" James asks himself.

 

\---

The castle shakes and the sky blinds James with a bright bolt of blue lightening.

 

\---

"Gianna..." James whispers to himself.

 

-

James turns away from the balcony, and he runs into the castle.

 

\--

The castle's guards, maids, and guests are running through the castle in a frantic hurry for safety.

 

\--

James bumps into several people. Trying to make his way through the crowd.

 

\--

Another rumble of thunder, causes cracks in the castle's foundation.

 

\--

"Gianna!" James says out loud, as he starts running. He has to be sure that she got somewhere safe.


	30. Trying to protect his Jewel

"Oh darling. I think you're more than just a siren." Killian smirks.

 

-

The black haired girl eyes Killian confused.

 

\--

A loud crack of thunder, shakes the island.

 

\--

"What was that?" The black haired girl asks confused.

 

-

Killian looks to the sky. He sees the moon, get swallowed up by dark clouds.

 

-

"Jewel, we have to go!" The red headed girl runs out of the woods.

 

"What?" The black haired girl asks slightly scared.

 

-

The red head grabs her sister’s arm, they run to the water, they jump in, and they try swimming to safety.

 

-

"Wait!" Killian shouts, knowing their making a mistake.

 

“Jewel! Jewel over here!" The red head screams.

 

\--

Killian looks to the waters. To see the women struggling to swim, against the rising waves, and the intensity of the waters.

 

\--

Killian runs up the beach to warn his men.

 

\--

The island shakes beneath Killian's feet. Almost causing him to lose his footing.

 

\--

Dark magic is controlling everything. Making everything become, unbalanced.

 

\--

"Smee wake up! Wake up every one!" Killian shouts.

 

\--

The air becomes thick with evil intent.

 

\--

"Mr. Smee!" Killian shouts.

 

\--

A low rumble of thunder starts to awaken from the clouds.

 

\--

Killian looks out to the water.

 

\--

The water opens up, suddenly creating some sort of. Pool, sucking in the water and anything within reach.

 

\--

Killian eyes widen, as he watches the siren sisters continue their struggle.

 

-

"Jewel swim! Swim away!" The red head screams, as she tries getting to her sister.

 

-

The black haired girl starts to panic. She tries everything, to get away from this pool.

 

\--

Killian's heart races as he watches his maiden struggle. A feeling Killian thought he'd never feel again.

 

\--

"Jewel! Swim!" The red head screams.

 

\--

The waters pull the sirens farther apart from each other, the gust of wind starts to block Killian's vision, and the clouds continue to darken the land.

 

-

The winds kick up sand, leaves, and other loose or light items.

 

\--

Killian tries protecting his eyes from the sand. But he finds himself drawn to the outcome, of his fair maiden.

 

\--

Suddenly a bright light shines, from under the water.

 

-

The bright light blinds Killian from the view of his maiden.

 

\--

The sound of thunder blocks any screams the sirens make.

 

\--

Killian's left lost amongst a monstrous storm.


	31. Have you seen her?

"Henry." A voice calls for him.

 

-

"Henry..." The voice repeats.

 

-

"Henry!" The voice snaps.

 

\--

Henry sits up in his bed, having been startled awake.

 

\--

"You'll be late for school young man!" Regina calls from the hall.

 

\--

Henry rubs the sleep from his eyes.

 

\--

"Henry!" Regina calls again.

 

"Coming!" Henry answers.

 

\---

Henry looks down at his lap, he finds that his book was left open, and he flips it over.

 

-

"The mad hatter? I don't remember reading this." Henry says confused.

 

\--

Henry closes his book, he gathers his things, he gets ready for school, and then he grabs the book as he leaves the house.

 

\--

"Have a good day at school hunny." Regina yells, as Henry runs out the door.

 

-

Henry throws his backpack on, and he holds his book close to his chest.

 

-

Henry keeps his eyes on the sidewalk as he fast walks to school.

 

\----

Whispers and unfamiliar voices, get Henry's attention.

 

-

Henry looks up to see a man down the sidewalk. He's holding a piece of paper. While trying to frantically, get someone's attention.

 

\--

Henry's curiosity is peaked as he gets closer to the man.

 

\--

The man is 6 feet tall, short slightly spiked brown hair, and bright blue eyes.

 

\--

"Please! Someone!" The man sighs defeated.

 

-

Henry cautiously approaches the man.

 

-

"Kid, have you seen this woman?" The man asks, showing Henry a drawing.

 

\--

It's of a woman, her hair is pulled back, her hair is slightly curly, she has a small round nose, and a warm smile.

 

-

The drawing is black and white. So Henry's unable to judge hair or eye color. But she does look familiar, somehow.

 

\--

"You've seen her?" The man asks, feeling slight hope.

 

"I-I-I can't say for sure." Henry shakes his head.

 

"Where? Where have you seen her?" The man asks. "Please! She's my wife!"

 

"Granny's Diner." Henry shrugs.

 

"Thank you!" The man sighs, and then he runs towards the diner.

 

-

That man seems familiar too. But it's unlikely he came from Henry's book... Right?


	32. Charming stranger

Henry shrugs off his run in with the stranger. He adjusts his backpack straps, and he continues walking out school.

 

\----

Henry reaches a crosswalk in the street.

 

\--

Henry's late to school, and the crossing guard has already left.

 

\--

Henry looks down one side of the street. Finding it without traffic, he starts to cross.

 

\--

Henry checks the other side, of the street as he crosses.

 

\---

It's too late.

 

\---

A car starts honking its horn at Henry.

 

\--

Henry's eyes widen as he gasps.

 

-

The driver tries to swerve last minute.

 

-

Henry shuts his eyes in a moment of panic.

 

-

A hand grabs Henry's backpack, yanking him back onto the sidewalk.

 

-

Tires screech, the horn continues to honk, and the car barrels through the crosswalk.

 

\--

"Kid! Kid!" A man shakes Henry.

 

-

Henry opens his eyes, to find himself looking into a pair of soft blue eyes.

 

-

"Are you okay?" The man asks.

 

\--

This man is 6'1", short kept dirty blonde hair, soft blue eyes, and a scar on his chin.

 

\--

"Charming?" Henry mumbles.

 

"My name's David." The man chuckles.

 

-

Henry smiles embarrassed.

 

-

"Are you okay?" David asks again.

 

"Yeah, yeah I am. Thank you." Henry nods.

 

"You should be more careful." David advises.

 

"I-I-I'm late for school." Henry sheepishly admits.

 

"Why don't I walk you? So you get there safely." David offers.

 

"That'd be great. Thanks." Henry nods.

 

"Let's try the crosswalk again." David suggests.

 

\---

Henry and David approach the crosswalk, David checks both sides of the street, and then he escorts Henry through the crosswalk.

 

\--

"Thanks David." Henry says, once they reach the other end of the sidewalk.

 

"Please be more careful next time kid." David smiles.

 

"My name's Henry by the way." Henry smiles.

 

"See you around Henry." David nods.

 

-

Henry adjusts his book in his arms, and he continues to school.


	33. Eyeliner stranger

In a small town like Storybrooke. Half of it is forest, and the other half is the ocean.

 

\---

Henry's path to school, is closer to the ocean side.

 

\--

Most days he passes fishermen, fresh of their boats.

 

-

Other days it's regular town folk. Going down to the water, with fishing poles.

 

\--

Today's trip, brings an unusual man to Storybrooke.

 

\--

The man is 5'11", slightly longer short black hair, slightly pale blue eyes, and heavy black eyeliner with a long leather trench coat.

 

\--

Henry furrows his brow, as he watches the man walk through town.

 

-

"What the-?" Henry's eyes follow the man.

 

\--

Town’s people walking by, don't acknowledge the stranger. People in Storybrooke, normally keep to themselves.

 

\--

"Is that a pirate?" Henry asks himself.

 

\---

The faint sound of a school bell, can be heard ringing.

 

\---

"Shoot!" Henry runs the rest of the way to school.

 

\--

A handful of children, scramble to their classes once Henry arrives. It helps give him a cover, for being ten minutes late.

 

\--

Henry goes to his first class, he slides into his desk in the back row, and he opens his book.

 

-

All three of the men look familiar. But they can't all be from the book. It's just isn't-

 

\--

Henry opens the " _Mad Hatter_ " page first.

 

-

It's uncanny, the stranger on the sidewalk. Looks exactly like Jefferson in the book.

 

"No way..." Henry shakes his head.

 

\--

Henry skips to the " _Prince Charming_ " page.

 

-

"How?" Henry asks himself.

 

-

David is a mirror image, to Prince Charming in the book.

 

-

"I'm going mad if the-"

 

\--

Henry opens the " _Captain Hook_ " page.

 

-

Henry's jaw drops. Even though he only got a glimpse of the man. He looks so similar, to Captain Hook in the book.

 

-

"But does that mean-?" Henry starts searching for-

 

\---

"Henry."

 

-

"Henry!"

 

-

"Huh?" Henry looks up.

 

-

The teacher and the entire class, is staring at Henry.

 

-

"Is there something you'd like to share?" The teacher politely asks.

 

"No..." Henry shakes his head.

 

"Then put the book away, and please pay attention." The teacher smiles.

 

"Sorry." Henry sheepishly closes his book.


	34. I'm so sorry...

"Excuse me!" A man tries stopping a stranger.

 

-

The stranger ignores him.

 

-

"Really? You don't have time-?" The man tosses his hands defeated.

 

-

The man looks around, and another stranger starts to walk by.

 

-

"Excuse me! Please!" The man stops the stranger.

 

"Whoa..." The stranger steps back slightly alarmed.

 

"Please help me. I'm looking for my wife. Have you seen her?" The man asks, as he opens his drawing.

 

-

The stranger examines the picture.

 

-

"No I'm afraid I haven't." The stranger shakes his head.

 

"Can you at least tell me, where Granny's is then?" The man asks.

 

"Just down the sidewalk. It's near the sheriff's station, and some hat shop." The stranger points.

 

"Wait. Did you say, hat shop?" The man asks confused.

 

"Yeah it’s like it appeared out of nowhere." The stranger shrugs. "I guess I haven't noticed it before anyway."

 

"Thanks man." The man nods.

 

"David." The stranger corrects.

 

"Excuse me?" The man asks.

 

"My name's David." The stranger smiles.

 

"Right." The man nods.

 

"You would be?" David asks, waving his hand around.

 

"A desperate man." The man says, as he walks away.

 

"Nice to meet you too." David sighs slightly annoyed.

 

\----

The man rushes down the sidewalk. He frantically looks around, for this mysterious hat shop.

 

-

Maybe that's where he'll find her?

 

-

Did she create a hat shop, just so he'd find her?

 

-

Will he find out why she disappeared?

 

\----

"There!" The man smiles wide eyed.

 

\--

He stands in front of a small building, sitting more into the woods than town, and the sign is all too obvious that's where she has to be!

 

\--

The man takes a step towards the hat shop.

 

-

"Ah! I wouldn't do that deary." A voice warns with a giggle.

 

"Rumpelstiltskin." The man says annoyed.

 

"It's Mr. Gold here deary." Gold corrects.

 

"So you are behind this!" The man accuses.

 

"Behind this curse? Hardly, I don't dabble in petty things anymore." Gold rolls his eyes.

 

"No! I mean behind W-"

 

"Ah!" Gold raises his hand.

 

-

The man's mouth magically seals shut.

 

-

"Speaking her name, breaks our deal." Gold tisks.

 

-

The man stares at Gold.

 

-

"That's right deary, she made a deal with me. She chose to do this to you, and your daughter." Gold shrugs with a smile.

 

-

The man glares at Gold.

 

-

"Too bad you can't ask her yourself. Because you won't remember-"

 

-

Gold is magically thrown aside.

 

-

The man watches Gold disappear, at the snap of someone's fingers.

 

\--

Someone appears behind the man. They wave their hand over his mouth.

 

-

"Jefferson I'm so sorry." A woman's voice whispers.

 

-

The man turns around, but no one's there. His heartbreaks all over again.

 

\--

All he wants is his family back together.


	35. Always the gentleman

"You would be?" David asks.

 

"A desperate man." A man says, as he walks away.

 

"Nice to meet you too." David sighs slightly annoyed.

 

-

David watches the man run off towards Granny's.

 

\---

"Here I thought people had better manners." David mumbles to himself.

 

\----

David shrugs it off, and he starts walking towards his apartment.

 

\---

David pulls out his phone, to make a phone call.

 

-

With his eyes preoccupied, David accidentally bumps into another person.

 

-

The stranger is carrying groceries. Groceries that end up on the ground.

 

\--

"I am so sorry!" David apologizes, while putting his phone away.

 

"It was my fault, I wasn't-"

 

"Oh no, it was all my fault. Please let me help you with your things." David gathers the half empty brown bag.

 

"Thank you, that's sweet of you." The person nervously laughs.

 

"It's the least I could do." David shrugs, as he grabs some fallen groceries.

 

"You really don't have to." The person says.

 

"I don't mind at-" David looks up at the person.

 

\--

Kneeling in front of him is a gorgeous, sparkly blue eyed, and medium-length blond-haired woman.

 

\--

David's at a loss for words.

 

-

"What? Do I have-? Do I have something on me?" The woman asks, when she realizes David is staring.

 

"No... No... Sorry." David blushes, with a shake of his head.

 

"Do I look familiar or something?" The woman jokingly asks.

 

"Yeah you do actually." David chuckles.

 

"Oh." The woman nervously smiles.

 

"I'm David." David introduces himself.

 

"Holly." The woman smiles.

 

"Well Holly, I'm afraid I owe you half of your groceries." David sheepishly sighs.

 

"That's okay. You don't owe me anything." Holly shakes her head. "Your kindness is enough."

 

"Please, it will help ease my guilt." David insists, as they both stand.

 

"David-"

 

"How about lunch?' David offers.

 

-

Holly sighs with a smile.

 

-

"Please. It's the gentleman thing to do." David lays on the charm.

 

"Alright, I'll take you up on that lunch." Holly nods and smiles.

 

"Granny's is just down the street." David nervously points over his shoulder.

 

"Walk me to my apartment, to put away what groceries I have left, and then we can go to Granny's." Holly smiles.

 

"Gladly my lady." David offers his arm.

 

"Has anyone ever told you, how charming you are David?" Holly giggles.

 

"Not that I remember." David blushes.

 

-

Holly links arms with David, and they walk to her apartment together.


	36. We'll meet again

Two strangers bump into on another. Causing a big ruckus on the street.

 

-

Most town's people of Storybooke don't pay any mind to it.

 

\--

Most people, except someone like Charlie.

 

-

Charlie looks up as she's pulled from her thoughts.

 

\---

"Some people-"

 

-

Charlie jumps with a gasp.

 

-

"Are just so clumsy." An accented man tisks.

 

"And you walk with the greatest of ease?" Charlie asks, as she turns around.

 

-

The man raises an eyebrow as he smirks.

 

-

"Does all of that eyeliner balance you?" Charlie teases.

 

"Oh love if you only you knew." The man smirks still, as he locks eyes with Charlie.

 

-

Charlie involuntarily shivers.

 

-

"Is that a shiver of desire?" The man asks, with a chuckle.

 

-

Charlie blushes as she stares.

 

-

"Do you do a lot of swimming love?" The man asks, as he looks Charlie up and down.

 

"What kind of question is that?" Charlie asks confused.

 

"Yes or no?" The man shrugs.

 

"Should I ask a dumb question too? Like do you regularly... Dress like a pirate?" Charlie gestures to his outfit.

 

-

The man chuckles.

 

-

"Do you have something in my size? So that I may dress more modern?" The man asks with a shrug.

 

"Why would I-?"

 

"I know when someone's, undressing me with their eyes. I just thought I'd offer you, the real thing." The man whispers with a wink.

 

-

Charlie huffs annoyed with a blush.

 

-

"Oh come on love, I'm only joking." The man chuckles.

 

"Whatever pirate." Charlie glares at him.

 

"Name's Killian, Killian Jones love. In case you need to, know it for later." The man smirks.

 

"Pass." Charlie shoves past the man.

 

"Common courtesy involves, you giving me your name." Killian says, as he gently grabs Charlie's arm.

 

"Again, pass." Charlie pulls her arm free.

 

"Don't think that'll make me lose interest love." Killian shrugs.

 

"Whatever." Charlie shakes her head, as she walks away.

 

"I have a feeling, we'll be seeing each other again love." Killian whispers to himself.

 

\--

Killian watches Charlie walk away. His curiosity is intrigued by her. Not that he'd admit that out loud to anyone.

 

\--

"Yes, I'll be seeing you again love." Killian sighs.

 

-

Charlie walks out of view.

 

-

Killian sighs with a smile.


	37. Henry's Teacher

During class Henry sneaks a look through his book.

 

\--

The school bell rings, startling Henry.

 

-

Henry gasps, and he quickly closes his book.

 

\---

"That's lunch kids. When you get back from recess, we'll work on science." Henry's teacher says, as the kids get up from their desk.

 

-

Henry picks up his book, as he gets up from his desk.

 

-

"Henry may I speak to you please." His teacher, stands in front of her desk.

 

"Yes Miss. Ashwood." Henry says, as he approaches her desk.

 

\--

Miss. Ashwood watches the last of the kids leave the classroom.

 

-

Henry nervously looks up at his teacher.

 

\--

Henry's teacher is a short woman, with shoulder length blonde hair, and bright green eyes.

 

\--

Henry looks at the door, right as the last two kids leave the room.

 

\---

"Now Henry." Miss. Ashwood begins.

 

"Yes?" Henry looks up at his teacher.

 

"I noticed you were distracted, during the entire class period." Miss. Ashwood raises her eyebrows. "What book were you reading?"

 

"Um... Just this book ma'am." Henry says, as he holds up his fairytale book.

 

" _Once Upon A Time_?" Miss. Ashwood reads out loud.

 

"It's just a fairytale book ma'am. I guess it's just hard to put down." Henry shrugs.

 

"May I see it?" Miss. Ashwood asks.

 

-

Henry nods as he hands over the book.

 

\--

Miss. Ashwood takes the book, and she starts to flip through the pages.

 

\--

"Is it against school rules to-?"

 

-

Miss. Ashwood quickly closes the book, and she hands it back to Henry.

 

-

"I admire you urge to read Henry. But please don't do it, while I'm teaching." Miss. Ashwood sternly says.

 

"Oh okay." Henry nods.

 

"Thank you. Now hurry to lunch." Miss. Ashwood waves Henry off.

 

"Thank you." Henry says, as he hurries out of the room.

 

-

Miss. Ashwood sits behind her desk, to grade some papers.

 

\----

In the school hallway, Henry opens his fairytale book.

 

-

The story Henry opens is, " _Cinderella_ ".

 

-

Henry's eyes widen, his brow furrows, and then he looks back at the classroom behind him.

 

-

"Miss. Ashwood?" Henry asks himself, upon seeing the drawing of _Cinderella_.

 

\--

Her resemblance to his teacher is uncanny. The only difference, is _Cinderella_ 's hair is slightly longer.

 

\--

Henry looks back at his book, and he shakes his head.

 

-

"There's no way- There just- It can't be." Henry refuses the idea, and he closes his book.

 

-

Henry holds the book tight to his chest. While he walks to the lunchroom.

 

\--

Henry knows he has a very vivid, wild, and unique imagination. But there's just no way, these regular people in Storybooke. Are the same people from, a fairytale book...? Right?


	38. Slave daughter

Clothes drop to the floor, several bells ring, and screeching voices follow.

 

-

"Cinderella!"

 

-

"Cinderella!"

 

-

" **CINDERELLA**!"

 

\--

A young overworked, overwhelmed, blonde woman tries throwing clothes in the wash. She grabs three trays of food, and she carefully carries them upstairs.

 

-

"Here we go." The girl whispers.

 

\----

"Cinderella!" A screeching voice screams.

 

\--

The girl closes her eyes, takes in a deep breath, and then she enters the bedroom of one of her stepsister's.

 

\--

"Finally!" A brunette sticks up her nose.

 

"Porridge, toast, a glass of milk, and eggs for you dear Drizella." The girl places the tray of food on her sister's lap.

 

"The toast isn't brown enough!" Drizella throws the pieces at the girl.

 

"I'll make more." The girl sighs.

 

"Leave! I'm not hungry anymore." Drizella pouts.

 

-

The girl nods and she carries the other two trays out.

 

\----

" **CINDERELLA**!" A second screeching voice shouts.

 

\--

The girl plasters on a smile, as she enters her second stepsister's room.

 

\--

"My oatmeal better not be cold!" The red headed stepsister shouts.

 

"It's just as warm as always, dear Anastasia." The girl says, as she sets the second tray on her sister's lap.

 

-

Anastasia lifts the tray lid to examine her food.

 

-

"Where's my fruit? You forgot my fruit you twit!" Anastasia throws the bowl at the girl.

 

-

The girl ducks, and the bowel shatters on the wall behind her.

 

-

"Clean that up!" Anastasia demands.

 

"Yes Anastasia. I apologize for, forgetting your fruit." The girl sighs, as she leaves the room.

 

\----

A bell rings as the girl approaches her stepmother's room.

 

\--

The girl lightly knocks on the door, before entering.

 

\--

"About time Cinderella." Her stepmother rolls her eyes.

 

"Sorry." The girl sets the third tray down.

 

"You may leave now. But be sure you scrub the floors, wash my good dress, and tend to those disgusting outside animals. We're expecting guests." Her stepmother demands.

 

"Yes ma'am." Cinderella nods.

 

"And Cinderella-"

 

-

The girl turns to her stepmother.

 

-

"When you’re finished. Be sure you stay in your room, until the guests leave." The woman adds.

 

"Yes ma'am." The girl says sadly, as she walks out.

 

\---

"Pitiful girl. No one will ever respect or love her." Lady Tremaine shakes her head.


	39. Henry's visitor

After lunch Henry sits outside at a picnic bench. He looks through his book, he carefully reads over all of the pages, and he studies all of the pictures.

 

\--

Except for hers... Whoever that woman is, her name and face have faded away. Almost like it was done by-

 

\----

"Hi Henry." A woman appears across from him.

 

-

Henry jumps when he looks up.

 

-

"It's you! From the diner!" Henry gasps.

 

"Good you recognize me." She smiles.

 

-

Henry looks around at the other kids around him.

 

-

"They can't see me Henry. Only you can." The woman smiles.

 

"But how?" Henry asks confused.

 

"How can you see me?" The woman asks.

 

-

Henry nods slightly.

 

-

"Because you believe Henry." The woman rests her arms on the table.

 

"Believe? Believe in what?" Henry asks.

 

"I can't tell you Henry. All I can tell you, you shouldn't doubt what you see. You need to keep believing Henry." The woman shrugs.

 

"But I don't understand." Henry furrows his brow.

 

"You will Henry, you will." The woman nods.

 

\--

The woman has very long, slightly curly brown hair, deep brown eyes, and a warm smile.

 

\--

"Are you a guardian angel or something?" Henry asks, tilting his head slightly.

 

"Not exactly." The woman giggles. "But I am looking out for you Henry."

 

-

The woman looks up past Henry, and her smile drops.

 

-

Henry notices the change in her facial expression.

 

-

"I have to go Henry. Promise me, you won't doubt yourself." The woman says, as she stands up.

 

"I-I-I promise." Henry nods.

 

"Henry one last thing." The woman sighs.

 

"Yeah?" Henry nods.

 

"Follow the white rabbit." The woman smiles before turning away.

 

"Wait! What's your name?" Henry asks.

 

"Call me Tree." The woman smiles, and she walks away.

 

"Tree?" Henry says out loud.

 

-

The woman disappears and Henry looks over his shoulder.

 

\---

What could've been the reason for her sadness? There's only kids from Henry's school behind him.

 

\--

"Paige! Paige!" A girl yells happily.

 

-

A little girl with medium length, light brown hair, brown eyes, and a sweet smile runs to her friends.

 

-

"Paige?" Henry asks himself confused.

 

-

The girl hears her name, and she looks in Henry's direction.

 

-

Henry's eyes widen.

 

-

Paige looks similar to that woman, Henry was just speaking to.


	40. Mr. Gold

Tree looks over her shoulder, as she gets further away from the school. Her heartaches from the choice that she made.

 

-

"You're not trying to break our deal, are you deary?" Mr. Gold asks, scaring Tree.

 

-

Tree glares at Mr. Gold.

 

-

"I know how you feel." Mr. Gold shrugs.

 

"How could you? Your wife left you, so killed her. You abandoned your son, and now he's running from you." Tree crosses her arms.

 

"You better watch that tongue of yours deary. You so much as cross me, and I'll tell your father where you are." Mr. Gold warns.

 

"How could your deal extend to Storybrooke? We made it in the enchanted Forest!" Tree argues.

 

"You finalized it during the storm. So it just carried over with you." Mr. Gold smiles.

 

"I did it to protect my family! Not to make them think I ran away from them!" Tree says angrily.

 

"Magic comes with a price deary." Mr. Gold chuckles.

 

"Until someone figures out your loophole." Tree smirks.

 

"But no one will. I'll be sure of it." Mr. Gold snarls.

 

"Then you'd be breaking our deal." Tree raises an eyebrow.

 

-

Mr. Gold glares at Tree.

 

-

Tree smiles.

 

\--

"You stay away from Henry." Mr. Gold demands.

 

"I'm free to speak to Henry!" Tree shakes her head.

 

"By orders of Regina, you're not." Mr. Gold sighs, slightly annoyed.

 

"I don't take orders from her!" Tree says annoyed.

 

"I suggest you do, deary." Mr. Gold shrugs.

 

"Then you and Regina leave my daughter out of this. Put her back with my husband. Separating them wasn't-"

 

"That's all Regina deary." Mr. Gold raises his hands defensively.

 

"You're her minion Rumpel." Tree narrows her eyes.

 

"Do you have any leads?" Mr. Gold asks.

 

"Fix Regina's mess, and then I'll tell you." Tree shrugs, crossing her arms.

 

"Fine." Mr. Gold rolls his eyes.

 

"I want to see it, or you don't get your information." Tree demands.

 

"You better have something then. Or you know the consequences." Mr. Gold warns.

 

"I'm aware." Tree glares at Mr. Gold.

 

"As you wish, Princess." Mr. Gold waves his hand.

 

-

Mr. Gold disappears into a cloud of red smoke.


	41. Missing shoe

The school bell rings, children run back inside to their classroom, and Henry grabs his book as he returns to his seat.

 

\---

Miss. Ashwood is finishing up her science problems on the board.

 

\--

"Miss. Ashwood." A girl whines.

 

"Yes dear?" Miss. Ashwood turns around.

 

"I lost my shoe." The girl wiggles her toes.

 

"Run back out and look for it, quickly." Miss. Ashwood smiles. "That happens to me, often."

 

"Thank you Miss. Ashwood." The girl leaves the classroom.

 

\--

"Loses her shoe?" Henry asks himself.

 

-

Henry slides back into his desk, while Miss. Ashwood fixes her skirt.

 

\--

The front pocket on Miss. Ashwood's skirt moves.

 

\--

Henry's eyes widen.

 

\--

A chubby little brown mouse, pokes it head out of Miss. Ashwood's pocket.

 

-

"Just wait Gus." Miss. Ashwood whispers, tucking the mouse back into her pocket.

 

\--

Henry shakes his head. He has to be seeing things.

 

\--

Or was Tree right? Maybe this isn't a dream or his imagination getting out of hand?

 

\--

"Okay children, for today's science lesson." Miss. Ashwood begins.

 

"Just get through the rest of the day." Henry whispers to himself.

 

\----

"Pss Henry." A little girl whispers.

 

-

Henry looks to his right.

 

-

"Can I borrow a pencil?" The girl smiles.

 

"S-su-sure Paige." Henry nods, handing her a pencil.

 

"Thanks." Paige smiles.

 

\---

"Hey Paige." Henry whispers.

 

"Yeah?" Paige nods.

 

"Never mind." Henry shakes his head.

 

"Okay." Paige shrugs.

 

\---

"Actually-" Henry takes in a deep breath.

 

"What Henry?" Paige asks.

 

"Have you heard the phrase, "follow the white rabbit", before?" Henry asks.

 

-

Paige's eyes show sadness, her face is hard to read, and her body tenses.

 

-

"No, I can't say I have." Paige shakes her head.

 

"Oh, okay. Forget I asked." Henry nods.

 

\---

"Henry." Miss. Ashwood clears her throat.

 

-

Henry and Paige look at the front of the classroom.

 

-

"Am I interrupting something?" Miss. Ashwood asks.

 

"No ma'am." Henry blushes.

 

"Please pay attention then." Miss. Ashwood continues her lesson.


	42. Her deal

Tree coughs while she fans the smoke away.

 

-

"Mommy! Mommy!" A little boy yells, as he runs up to Tree.

 

"There you are!" Tree gasps happily.

 

\--

The little boy has short dark brown hair, blue eyes, a button nose, and an adorable smile.

 

\--

"Hello my love." Tree says, as she picks up the little boy.

 

"I missed you." The little boy giggles.

 

"I missed you too." Tree says, as he fixes the little boys hair.

 

\--

"What wrong?" The little boy asks with a frown.

 

"Nothing my love." Tree lies.

 

"I love you Mommy." The little boy hugs Tree.

 

"I love you too." Tree sighs with a heavy heart.

 

-

The little boy yawns sleepily.

 

-

"Let's take you home my love." Tree says, as she holds the boy close.

 

-

The little boy nods.

 

\----

Back in the enchanted Forest, Tree makes it to the outskirts of town.

 

\---

"Rumpelstiltskin!" Tree shouts.

 

\--

The loud cracks of thunder, covers up Rumpelstiltskin's appearance.

 

\--

Tree steps back as the red smoke cloud appears in front of her.

 

-

"Hello dear Princess, Willow." Rumpelstiltskin giggles.

 

"I haven't been a Princess in a decade Rumpel. You will address me as just Willow." Tree sternly states.

 

"Or should I call you Tree? Isn't that what your, adoring husband calls you?" Rumpelstiltskin teases.

 

"You will not dare address me as-"

 

"Calm down deary. I detest nicknames." Rumpelstiltskin rolls his eyes.

 

"About our deal-"

 

"Say no more." Rumpelstiltskin raises his hand.

 

"I know Regina caused this curse. You promise my family will be safe?" Willow crosses her arms.

 

"Oh yes, they'll be safe deary. They'll be safe." Rumpelstiltskin nods.

 

"But?" Willow asks.

 

"You will not join them!" Rumpelstiltskin shrugs.

 

"Excuse me?" Willow asks angrily.

 

"Your price is, to be separated from your family. You do not speak to them, go near them, or even try to reach out to them." Rumpelstiltskin explains. "Except for the little growing inside you. You can keep him, as a reminder."

 

"What do I owe you?" Willow asks.

 

"Information on my son." Rumpelstiltskin sternly states.

 

-

Willow rests her hands on her belly.

 

-

"Do we have a deal?" Rumpelstiltskin asks, holding out his hand.

 

"What's the loophole?" Willow asks.

 

"Anyone says your name, the deal is off." Rumpelstiltskin shrugs.

 

"This baby won't be affected by you or Regina?" Willow asks.

 

"Such a stickler for details." Rumpelstiltskin says annoyed.

 

-

Willow glares at Rumpelstiltskin.

 

-

"No the baby won't be affected." Rumpelstiltskin sighs.

 

"Deal." Willow shakes Rumpelstiltskin's hand.

 

\---

Rumpelstiltskin laughs, as the storm reaches the town.

 

\--

A gust of wind forces Willow to stumble back from Rumpelstiltskin.

 

\----

The memory replays in Tree's head, as though it's just happened.

 

\--

Her heartaches more, her eyes tear up, and she hugs her son tightly. While regret fills her, and a single tear rolls down her cheek.

 

\--

"Please forgive me." Willow whispers.

 

"What Mommy?" The little boy asks, looking up.

 

"Nothing my love." Willow smiles.

 

"Don't cry Mommy." The little boy wipes her tears away.

 

"Willow!" A man screams.

 

-

Willow's heart stops, as she turns around.


	43. Go be with Grace

"Willow?" A man down the street asks, uncertain of what he's seeing.

 

-

Willow holds her breath, her body starts to shake, and her eyes tear up.

 

-

The little boy in Willow's arms, looks up at his mother confused.

 

-

"Willow..." The man starts walking towards her.

 

"Mommy?" The little boy asks confused. He looks over his shoulder, as a stranger approaches them. "Who is that Mommy?"

 

\--

The little voice in Willow's head, is telling her. She should turn her back and leave. But her heart knows, she needs to stay where she is.

 

\--

The man continues to get closer.

 

-

"Mommy?" The little boy says, as Willow holds him tighter.

 

-

Willow starts to slowly shake her head.

 

\--

This can't be real.

 

-

This can't be happening... Can it?

 

\--

The stranger gets close enough, that Willow can't deny that's it's real.

 

\---

"W-W-" the stranger chokes up.

 

-

Willow drops to her knees, she holds her son with her right arm, and she covers her face with her left hand.

 

\--

Willow's son clings to his mother, when she drops to the ground, and he tries to comfort her.

 

\--

The stranger runs up to Willow and her son, he rests his hands on her shoulders, and then he notices the little boy in her arms.

 

-

The little boy looks up at the man.

 

-

Their blue eyes lock on each other.

 

-

The little boy scrunches up his nose confused.

 

-

The stranger is taken aback by the little boy.

 

\--

Willow drops her hand. She looks up at the stranger through tears.

 

-

"Are-are you real?" Willow asks, reaching for the stranger.

 

-

The stranger takes his eyes off the boy, he takes Willow's hand, and he rests her hand against his cheek with a smile.

 

-

"I'm real Tree, I'm real." The stranger smiles, as tears rolls down his face.

 

"You're not supposed to be here." Willow shakes her head.

 

-

The stranger's smile drops.

 

-

"You're supposed to have Grace..." Willow sobs. "You're supposed to be, happy with Grace."

 

"Willow I-"

 

"Mommy..." The little boy whines.

 

-

Willow looks down at her son. She'd forgotten he was there.

 

-

"I'm sorry." Willow says, as she waves her hand over the man's face.

 

-

The stranger disappears in a cloud of smoke.

 

\--

Willow holds her son close, as the two. Teleport home in their own, cloud of smoke.

 

\---

Willow holds in her tears, as she gets to her feet.

 

-

"What was that Mommy?" The boy asks.

 

"Magic." Willow smiles, with tears in her eyes.

 

"You do magic?" The boy asks.

 

"Only good, harmless magic my love." Willow nods.

 

"How?" The boy asks.

 

"Someone believed in me, and pushed me to teach myself how." Willow shrugs.

 

"Are the memories magic too?" The boy asks.

 

"Yes my love. But they're real too." Willow nods.

 

"Who was that man Mommy?" The boy asks.

 

"My savior." Willow whispers.

 

"What Mommy?" The boy asks.

 

"You know what my love. Why don't you go up to the library, and find a book to read." Willow smiles.

 

"Okay." The boy nods.

 

\---

Willow puts her right hand over her mouth, she rests her left arm across her stomach, and she starts to cry.

 

-

"I'm so sorry... I had to do it, I swear..." Willow sobs. "She needs you more. Please understand."


	44. Miss. Ashwood and Rob

The bell rings signaling the end of the day.

 

\----

"Okay kids, remember to ride tonight! Two chapters at least!" Miss. Ashwood shouts over the noise.

 

-

Kid’s slam their desks shut, chair screech against the floor, and voice mumble.

 

-

"Have a good day." Miss. Ashwood sighs, she's unsure if they heard her. But she's used to that.

 

\--

Miss. Ashwood starts cleaning her chalkboard.

 

\----

"Hey uh, Paige." Henry says, as he gathers his things.

 

"Yeah?" Paige smiles.

 

"Do you believe in fairytales?" Henry asks.

 

"Well yeah. Doesn't everyone?" Paige shrugs.

 

-

Henry hesitates.

 

-

"Do you have a favorite fairytale?" Paige asks.

 

"Not really I guess." Henry shakes his head.

 

"Oh, well I like Alice and Wonderland." Paige smiles. "The Mad Hatter, is really funny."

 

-

Henry furrows his brow.

 

-

"I should get going. I'll see you tomorrow Henry." Paige waves.

 

"Paige hang on!" Henry chases after her.

 

\----

With an empty classroom. Miss. Ashwood takes her little friend, out of her pocket.

 

\--

"Not bad for your, first day Gus." Miss. Ashwood smiles, at her mouse friend.

 

-

Miss. Ashwood sets Gus on her desk.

 

-

"You know Gus, I think the kids should have class outside tomorrow. It isn't fair to keep them inside all day." Miss. Ashwood sighs, as she sits at her desk.

 

-

Gus the mouse, looks up at Miss. Ashwood.

 

-

"Oh alright, you chubby mouse." Miss. Ashwood giggles, as she grabs a small cube of cheese from her desk.

-

Gus squeaks happily, as he's given his treat.

 

-

"Now stop distracting me. I have homework to grade." Miss. Ashwood teases.

 

\---

A light knocking, on the open classroom door. Gets Miss. Ashwood's attention.

 

-

"Can I help you?" Miss. Ashwood asks, seeing a man at her door.

 

"Are you Annabelle?" The man asks, with an obvious accent.

 

-

Miss. Ashwood stares at him.

 

-

"Annabelle Ashwood?" He asks, as he approaches her desk.

 

"I am. How may I help you?" Miss. Ashwood sits up straighter.

 

"My son left his book here. I was hoping to retrieve it for him." The man shrugs.

 

"School just ended. I'm not sure which child is yours, but-"

 

"My apologies. That was just an excuse to meet his teacher." The man smiles.

 

"Oh." Miss. Ashwood blushes.

 

\--

"My name's Rob." The man says, offering his hand.

 

"Annabelle." Miss. Ashwood smiles, shaking his hand.

 

-

Rob's sleeve rolls up, reveling his forearm.

 

-

"My that's quite the tattoo." Miss. Ashwood comments.

 

"Oh that? That's just... It reminds me of home." Rob shrugs.

 

-

Miss. Ashwood smiles.

 

-

"I don't suppose, you have any tattoos?" Rob asks, with a smirk.

 

"Oh no... I don't..." Miss. Ashwood blushes.

 

"Shame." Rob chuckles.


	45. Getting his daughter back

A red smoke cloud appears, in the middle of a very plain, and a very meticulously white office.

 

\----

"What do you want?" An annoyed woman asks.

 

"Hello to you too Regina." Mr. Gold smiles.

 

"Again I ask-"

 

"Put Jefferson back with his daughter." Mr. Gold demands.

 

"Excuse me?" Regina laughs.

 

"Regina I need you to give Grace back to Jefferson." Mr. Gold repeats.

 

"Jefferson? Mr. Gold Jefferson isn't in Storybooke. He's left already, he turned down-" Regina studies Mr. Gold's face. "He never left. That weaseling little-"

 

"Regina please. Just break his curse already. He isn't of use to you anymore." Mr. Gold sighs bored.

 

"No." Regina shakes her head.

 

"What? Why the hell not?" Mr. Gold scoffs.

 

"He may not be useful to me. But he is useful to you." Regina smiles.

 

-

Mr. Gold rolls his eyes.

 

-

"Sorry Mr. Gold." Regina shrugs.

 

"No you're not." Mr. Gold turns his back on Regina.

 

\--

"You should know better, than to make deals during my curse." Regina chuckles.

 

"So you did know about that?" Mr. Gold asks.

 

"Of course I did. Because it left them untouched by my curse." Regina shrugs.

 

"They weren't-?" Mr. Gold tries hiding his smile.

 

"What are you so pleased with suddenly?" Regina asks confused.

 

"Nothing." Mr. Gold says, as he leaves.

 

"Strange little man." Regina says to herself.

 

\--

Mr. Gold walks out of Regina's office. Feeling confident, knowing Willow is stuck in their little deal.

 

\----

"Hey Paige hang on!" Henry says, as he catches up with her outside of school.

 

"What's up Henry? Did you forget what the homework is?" Paige teases.

 

"You said you liked, the Mad Hatter right?" Henry asks.

 

"Yeah. Why?" Paige nods.

 

"Why do you-"

 

\---

A beautiful cloud of blue smoke. Appears a few feet away from Paige and Henry.

 

\--

Henry stares at the cloud confused.

 

-

Paige seemed to be unfazed by it.

 

\--

A man appears from within the cloud, he's kneeling on the ground, and his eyes fall on Paige and Henry.

 

\--

"Grace?" The man asks breathless.

 

-

Paige stares the man, her face is unreadable, and her mind seems to be hard at work.

 

\---

"Grace..." The man starts to smile.

 

"Uh P-?"

 

"Daddy!" Grace screams happily, as she runs into her father's arms.

 

-

The man doesn't hesitate, he immediately embraces his daughter, and his eyes tear up.

 

-

"What's going on?" Henry asks confused.

 

"I knew you'd find me!" Grace sighs.

 

"Oh my baby..." The man whispers.

 

"It was mom wasn't it? She brought you here?" Grace asks, pulling away

 

"Something like that." The man nods, as he cups Grace's face.

 

"Where is she? Where is Mommy, I want to see her!" Grace bounces on her toes.

 

"Grace I'm afraid your mother-"

 

"What's going on?" Henry asks again, getting Grace and her father's attention.


	46. Henry's confusion

"Grace who is this?" The man asks confused.

 

"Papa this is Henry. Henry this is my Papa." Grace smiles.

 

"Jefferson's the name." The man offers his hand.

 

"Jefferson?" Henry eyes the man.

 

"Yeah I'm not really, from around here." Jefferson shrugs.

 

\---

"Where's Momma? I really want to see her!" Grace turns to Jefferson.

 

"Grace your mother-"

 

"That lady, Tree! She's your mother, right?" Henry interrupts.

 

"You know Tree? My Tree?" Jefferson asks, desperate for answers.

 

"She talked to you?" Grace asks surprised.

 

"She talked to me, a little." Henry nods.

 

"What'd she say?" Jefferson asks.

 

"To never doubt myself, that it's all real, and-and-" Henry hesitates.

 

"And what? What? What did she say?" Jefferson asks desperately.

 

"Follow the white rabbit. Whatever that means." Henry shrugs.

 

-

Grace smiles.

 

-

"Of course." Jefferson hits his own forehead.

 

\--

Henry furrows his brow.

 

\--

"Grace, do you remember your mother saying that to you?" Jefferson asks.

 

"Yeah. She made a point of it." Grace nods.

 

"What did she do, that helped give it meaning?" Jefferson smiles.

 

"She'd leave white rabbits-" Grace gasps.

 

"I'm still very confused." Henry shrugs.

 

-

Grace starts looking around.

 

\---

"Henry do you believe, in fairytales?" Jefferson asks.

 

"I don't know." Henry shrugs.

 

\--

"Grace where do you see them?" Jefferson asks.

 

"There! It's a path, leading somewhere." Grace points to the road.

 

"Henry look at the road, what do you see?" Jefferson pulls Henry over to him.

 

-

Henry studies the road.

 

-

"Just black top." Henry shrugs.

 

"Look closer." Jefferson whispers.

 

-

Henry squints his eyes.

 

\--

The road gives a faint glow.

 

\--

"It's glowing?" Henry says confused.

 

"Good! Hold on to that Henry!" Jefferson smiles.

 

\---

"Grace follow the rabbit. Show us where it leads!" Jefferson says, as he stands up.

 

"Come on Henry!" Grace says, as she leads the way.

 

-

Jefferson follows his daughter.

 

-

"This is crazy. But okay..." Henry nods, as he follows Grace and Jefferson.


	47. Follow the white rabbit

A little towards the woods, just outside of town, and close to the road. The trail stops, and Grace looks around confused.

 

\---

"Why'd you stop?" Jefferson asks confused.

 

"I don't see anything else." Grace shrugs.

 

-

Jefferson sighs defeated.

 

-

"I'm sorry Papa." Grace frowns.

 

"It's okay Grace." Jefferson offers a comforting smile.

 

\----

"Wait, what's that?" Henry asks, pointing behind Grace and Jefferson.

 

-

Jefferson and Grace turn around, to find a little shop behind them now.

 

-

" _The White Rabbit_." Jefferson reads the sign out loud.

 

"That has to be her!" Grace says, as she runs inside.

 

"Grace-! No!" Jefferson cringes.

 

\--

"Should we go inside?" Henry asks.

 

"Might as well." Jefferson nods, as Henry follows him inside.

 

\----

The shop bell rings, while Jefferson and Henry enter.

 

\---

The place looks empty, with only Grace standing in the middle of the room.

 

\--

Grace looks up at Jefferson, on the verge of tears.

 

-

"Grace I don't-"

 

"Can I-" a female voice starts to say.

 

-

Jefferson looks up, as a woman walks out from a back room, and his breathing stops.

 

-

Willow's hand covers her mouth, her eyes tear up, and her heart melts.

 

\--

"Momma!" Grace shouts happily.

 

-

Willow looks next to Jefferson. She runs out from behind the counter, to hug her daughter.

 

\--

"Grace!" Willow whispers, as she drops to her knees.

 

"I missed you so much!" Grace tears up, as she hugs her mother.

 

"I'm so sorry my love." Willow whispers into Grace's hair.

 

\---

"You are Paige's mom!" Henry gasps. "I-I-I-I mean Grace!"

 

Willow smiles up at Henry.

 

"You're The Mad Hatter?" Henry asks Jefferson.

 

"I guess." Jefferson nods, not to fond of the nickname.

 

\---

"But that can't be true. This can't be real!" Henry shakes his head.

 

"Henry look at your book." Willow says, as Grace sits on her lap.

 

-

Henry shrugs and he takes off his backpack.

 

\---

Jefferson walks over to his girls.

 

-

"I'm sorry..." Willow reaches for Jefferson.

 

"I have you back. That's all I've ever wanted." Jefferson says, as he kneels next to Willow.

 

-

Willow wraps her arm around Jefferson.

 

-

Jefferson kisses Willow's forehead.

 

\---

Henry opens his backpack, and he pulls out his book.

 

-

Willow, Jefferson, and Grace watch Henry.

 

-

Henry shakes his head, as he opens the book.

 

\--

" _Mad Hatter_." Willow whispers.

 

-

Henry nods as he opens the page.

 

\--

Willow smiles at Jefferson.

 

\--

The pages hiding the princess's face, in the stories. Are still distorted by water damage.

 

-

"They look the-"

 

"Henry look at me." Willow smiles.

 

-

Henry looks up at Willow.

 

-

"Now look at the page." Willow nods.

 

"Okay but I'm telling you-" Henry's jaw drops.


	48. Reliving the past

"You own a hat shop?" Jefferson teases, as he looks around.

 

\--

Grace looks up at her father.

 

\--

"Jefferson-" Willow glares at him.

 

-

Jefferson holds up a finger.

 

-

Willow looks at Jefferson confused.

 

\---

"These hats look ridiculous." Jefferson scoffs, in a fake woman's voice.

 

\--

Grace giggles.

 

\--

Jefferson gets to his feet.

 

-

Willow laughs.

 

\--

Grace stands up as well.

 

\--

"You sound just like her." Willow smiles.

 

-

Jefferson walks around the shop, nitpicking each hat.

 

-

Willow rolls her eyes, with a slight laugh.

 

\--

Henry's stares at Willow, as she stands up.

 

\--

"I think they're unique." Jefferson mocks Willow.

 

-

Willow laughs and she bites her lip.

 

\---

Jefferson examines a red top hat. Similar to what Willow had done, the first time he saw her.

 

-

"Would you like a hat, your majesty?" Willow asks, with a giggle.

 

"Are you mocking me?" Jefferson asks, pretending to be offended.

 

\--

Grace smiles happily at her parents. She knows this story well.

 

\--

"I wouldn't dare." Willow gasps, as she stands across from Jefferson.

 

-

Jefferson shakes his head.

 

\--

Henry watches, still in disbelief.

 

\--

"What is your name again?" Willow asks.

 

-

Jefferson looks up at Willow, the same way she had done to him.

 

\---

"You're ridiculous." Willow smiles.

 

-

Jefferson raises his eyebrows.

 

\---

"I don't spend much time, around the castle." Willow shrugs.

 

"I'm named after my mother's favorite, type of tree." Jefferson smiles.

 

"Your name is Tree?" Willow mocks, rolling her eyes.

 

"Hardly!" Jefferson laughs.

 

"Princess Tree." Willow makes a face.

 

"And your name, is what? Hat?" Jefferson teases back.

 

\--

Grace giggles, almost making Willow break character.

 

-

"J-"

 

"Uh!" Jefferson shakes his head.

 

\--

"Jefferson actually." Willow sighs, offering her hand.

 

"Nice to meet you, Jefferson." Jefferson says, as he takes her hand.

 

-

Willow shakes her head, wondering why her husband is doing this.

 

\--

Henry flips through his book. They couldn't possibly be doing-?

 

\--

Jefferson places something, in Willow's hand.

 

-

Willow looks at Jefferson funny, as she closes her hand.

 

-

Jefferson smiles.

 

-

Willow looks down at her hand, she's speechless, and then she looks up at Jefferson.

 

-

"What's this?" Willow asks, holding up a metal thimble.

 

"A kiss." Jefferson nonchalantly shrugs.

 

"That's very bold of you." Willow blushes, feeling her old butterflies again.

 

"You have a nice smile, and you don't wear it often." Jefferson whispers.

 

\---

"Jefferson..." Willow sighs with a smile.

 

"I love you so much Tree. You have no idea how long, I've been looking for you." Jefferson whispers.


	49. Making her own deal

"This can't be real?" Henry stares at Willow and Jefferson.

 

"Henry-" Willow sighs.

 

-

The sound of someone, magically arriving. Gets Willow's attention, she looks around cautiously.

 

\--

"You need to get somewhere, safe." Willow says, as she goes to the window.

 

"Willow who is it?" Jefferson asks.

 

-

Mr. Gold starts to approach the shop.

 

-

"Go upstairs!" Willow orders, turning to everyone.

 

"Willow-"

 

"Go! Now please!" Willow urges.

 

"Come on." Jefferson says, grabbing Grace and Henry's hand.

 

-

Willow follows them to the library stairs.

 

-

Jefferson runs up the stairs, with the children.

 

-

Willow waves her hand, and then she stands behind the counter.

 

\----

Mr. Gold walks into the shop. The shop's bell announces his arrival.

 

-

"Mr. Gold." Willow sighs.

 

"Princess." Mr. Gold smiles.

 

"How can I help you?" Willow asks.

 

-

Mr. Gold looks around the shop.

 

-

"Problem?" Willow asks.

 

"No. Just admiring the shop." Mr. Gold looks directly at Willow. "You miss him don't you?"

 

"You know I do." Willow sighs.

 

\--

"So, about our deal..." Mr. Gold walks over to the counter.

 

"One moment." Willow walks to the back of her shop.

 

-

Mr. Gold taps his cane against the counter.

 

\--

A pair of little eyes, look down at Mr. Gold.

 

-

Mr. Gold starts to look up.

 

\--

"Here." Willow startles Mr. Gold.

 

\--

"This was as far as I could get." Willow hands Mr. Gold a thick book. "These are all of the places he's been."

 

"So you didn't find him." Mr. Gold opens the book.

 

"I found him. He's close, but Regina is blocking him." Willow clears her throat.

 

"Regina?" Mr. Gold snaps, slamming the book shut.

 

-

Willow doesn't flinch.

 

-

"Of course, that witch." Mr. Gold says to himself.

 

"I did what I could." Willow shrugs.

 

"The deal isn't off!" Mr. Gold shakes his head.

 

"Excuse me?" Willow furrows her brow.

 

"You were supposed to find him. Not get close to finding him!" Mr. Gold tisks.

 

"You didn't-"

 

"It's my deal deary." Mr. Gold smirks.

 

"Fine." Willow shrugs.

 

-

Mr. Gold eyes Willow.

 

\--

"Your price, for this new and improved deal." Willow smirks.

 

"You can't-"

 

"But I can. With absolutely no loophole, for you to escape." Willow shrugs.

 

-

Mr. Gold glares at Willow.

 

-

"Your price I see as, your son not wanting you back. You never moved past what'd you done. He has nightmares over it, and he regrets being your son!" Willow touches Mr. Gold's forehead. "You get to experience your son's memories, feel his guilt, and relive his shame of being yours."

 

-

Mr. Gold screams as Willow removes her hand.

 

-

"You b-"

 

-

Willow waves Gold off, in a blue cloud of smoke.


	50. From upstairs

"Go upstairs!" Willow orders, turning to everyone.

 

-

Henry stands on his tip toes, to look out the window.

 

-

"Willow-"

 

-

Henry can't see anyone. Just a cane swinging around.

 

-

Wait... A cane... Henry knows that cane.

 

\--

"Go! Now please!" Willow urges.

 

-

Henry's pulled from his thoughts.

 

-

"Come on." Jefferson says, grabbing Grace and Henry's hand.

 

-

Henry looks between Jefferson and Willow confused. He tries keeping up with Jefferson.

 

-

Willow follows them to the library stairs.

 

\--

Grace runs up the stairs first.

 

-

Henry follows a few steps behind Grace.

 

-

Jefferson runs up the stairs, with the children.

 

-

Willow waves her hand, and then she stands behind the counter.

 

\--

Henry looks over his shoulder, to see a clear... Almost like a mirror being put up by Willow.

 

-

"Come on Henry!" Jefferson urges, gently pushing Henry.

 

\---

Henry hurries up the stairs, and he sees Willow's little library.

 

-

Jefferson and Grace stay away from the railing, overlooking the shop down below.

 

\--

The shop's bell announces someone's arrival.

 

-

"Mr. Gold." Willow can be heard saying.

 

\--

Jefferson holds Grace, trying to keep her calm.

 

-

Henry sits on the floor, holding his book in his arms.

 

\--

"Princess." Mr. Gold answers.

 

\--

Henry furrows his brow.

 

-

Is or was Willow a princess?

 

-

Henry opens his book again.

 

-

The pictures are finally "fixed" and so is the book's text.

 

-

Willow's face and name, are shown in every page. For " _The Mad Hatter_ 's" story. There's no way someone can fake that, right?

 

\--

"How can I help you?" Willow asks.

 

\--

Henry starts crawling to the railing.

 

-

Jefferson tries grabbing Henry. But he's a few inches too far, for him to reach.

 

\---

Henry stands up quietly, and he looks down at Mr. Gold and Willow.

 

-

Mr. Gold is looking around, his eyes almost look up.

 

-

Henry holds his breath, sure panic keeping him in place.

 

\--

"Problem?" Willow asks. Saving Henry from being spotted.

 

"No. Just admiring the shop." Mr. Gold looks directly at Willow. "You miss him don't you?"

 

"You know I do." Willow sighs, keeping her composure.

 

\--

Jefferson gestures for Grace to stay put.

 

-

Grace nods.

 

\--

"So, about our deal..." Mr. Gold walks over to the counter.

 

"One moment." Willow walks to the back of her shop.

 

\--

Jefferson starts crawling across the floor quietly.

 

\--

Mr. Gold taps his cane against the counter.

 

\--

Henry continues watching Mr. Gold.

 

\--

Mr. Gold starts to look up.

 

\--

A hand yanks Henry away from the railing.

 

-

Henry almost screams, but a hand covers his mouth.

 

\--

"Here." Willow's voice is heard again.

 

\--

Henry realizes Jefferson is holding him. He relaxes a little, he knows he shouldn't have looked.

 

\--

"This was as far as I could get." Willow sets something down. "These are all of the places he's been."

 

"So you didn't find him." Mr. Gold voice is laced with annoyance.

 

"I found him. He's close, but Regina is blocking him." Willow clears her throat.

 

"Regina?" Mr. Gold snaps, slamming the book shut.

 

\--

Henry jumps.

 

-

Jefferson holds Henry a little tighter. Offering as much silent comfort as he can.

 

\--

"Of course, that witch." Mr. Gold says.

 

"I did what I could." Willow answers.

 

"The deal isn't off!" Mr. Gold says.

 

\--

Henry furrows his brow.

 

\--

"Excuse me?" Willow asks, clearly annoyed.

 

"You were supposed to find him. Not get close to finding him!" Mr. Gold tisks.

 

"You didn't-"

 

\--

Jefferson takes a peak over the railing.

 

\--

"It's my deal deary." Mr. Gold says.

 

"Fine." Willow says.

 

-

Mr. Gold doesn't respond.

 

\--

Jefferson pushes Henry towards Grace.

 

-

Henry crawls over to Grace, with Jefferson crawling behind him.

 

\--

"Your price, for this new and improved deal." Willow says.

 

"You can't-"

 

\--

Jefferson holds a finger to his lips. Telling both children, to stay quiet.

 

-

Grace and Henry nod.

 

\--

"But I can. With absolutely no loophole, for you to escape." Willow says.

 

-

Mr. Gold doesn't respond.

 

-

"Your price I see as, your son not wanting you back. You never moved past what'd you done. He has nightmares over it, and he regrets being your son!" Willow says. "You get to experience your son's memories, feel his guilt, and relive his shame of being yours."

 

-

Mr. Gold screams as Willow removes her hand.

 

\--

Jefferson smiles at his wife's work.

 

\--

"You b-"

 

-

The shop is quiet.

 

\--

Henry stares at Jefferson.


	51. Meet our son

Willow sighs heavily.

 

-

"You can come down." Willow turns to the library stairs.

 

"Mommy!" Grace runs down the stairs. Right into Willow's arms.

 

"Oh my love." Willow holds Grace tight.

 

\--

Jefferson approaches Grace and Willow. Hugging both of his girls tightly.

 

\--

Henry's the last down the stairs. He stares at the reunited family.

 

\--

Willow puts Grace back on her feet.

 

-

Jefferson smiles at Willow. When she meets his eye.

 

-

"Jefferson, I swear I'm sorry... I hope you can-"

 

-

Jefferson pulls Willow close to him, and he kisses her.

 

-

Willow happily returns Jefferson's kiss, her hand hold on tight to his shirt, and she takes in his scent.

 

-

Grace smiles.

 

-

Jefferson breaks the kiss, he opens his eyes slowly fearing Willow won't be there, and he's relieved when he sees her smiling at him.

 

-

"I'm never losing my family again." Jefferson sternly states.

 

"I know." Willow tears up.

 

\--

"This..." Henry shakes his head slightly.

 

\---

"Mommy." A small giggle, is heard from upstairs.

 

-

Willow, Grace, Henry and Jefferson look up.

 

-

A little boy stands on his tip toes, so he can look over the railing, and he spies on his mother.

 

-

"Come down here my love." Willow smiles.

 

-

The little boy steps away from the railing, he runs down the stairs, and then he runs into his mother's open arms.

 

-

Willow picks up the little boy. She turns to Jefferson, Grace, and Henry.

 

\--

"Jefferson, this is our son." Willow clears her throat. "Grace meet your brother."

 

\--

Henry's jaw drops. That's the child, Willow was pregnant with in the story.

 

\--

"Son? I have a son?" Jefferson asks, taken by surprise. "We-we-we have a son?"

 

"I have a brother?" Grace asks, her voice squeaking.

 

\---

"My love." Willow fixes her son's hair.

 

-

The little boy looks up at Willow.

 

-

"Do you remember, those memories I showed you?" Willow asks.

 

-

The little boy nods slowly.

 

-

"Do you remember the man, I told you about? The one with the long shaggy hair, crazy blue eyes, and a silly smile?" Willow asks.

 

-

Jefferson laughs slightly.

 

-

Grace smiles.

 

-

"The one who makes you happy?" The little boy asks.

 

"Yeah..." Willow nods, as her lower lip quivers.

 

-

Jefferson tries holding back tears.

 

-

Grace grabs Jefferson's hand.

 

-

"That's who in front of you. He's your Daddy..." Willow sighs with a smile.

 

-

The little boy looks over his shoulder at Jefferson.

 

-

Jefferson feels a little uneasy. While the boy studies his features.

 

\--

Willow drops down to her knees. With her son on her lap.

 

-

Jefferson kneels to the floor in front of Willow.

 

-

The little boy climbs off of Willow's lap, he turns to Jefferson, and he stands face to face with him.

 

-

Grace watches her brother and her father.

 

\--

"Look at his eyes my love. They're the same as yours." Willow whispers.

 

-

The little boy stares at Jefferson.

 

-

"You look like, your mother." Jefferson smiles.

 

"He's handsome like you Papa." Grace comments.

 

\--

"Hi, I'm Jefferson." Jefferson offers his hand.

 

-

The little shakes Jefferson's hand.

 

-

"What's-? What's your name?" Jefferson asks.

 

"Grant." Willow giggles at their son.

 

"His name-?"

 

"Similar to Grace." Willow nods, smiling at their daughter.

 

\--

"Have you been taking care of, your mother?" Jefferson asks.

 

"I always hug and kiss her." Grant nods.

 

-

Willow smiles.

 

-

Jefferson covers his mouth, he sits back on his heels, and he stares at the life he feels he was robbed from.

 

-

"Jefferson-" Willow feels sick to her stomach with worry.

 

-

Grant climbs onto Jefferson's lap, he wraps his arms around Jefferson's neck, and he rests his head on Jefferson's shoulder.

 

-

Jefferson removes his hands from his mouth. He tightly hugs his son, and he cries.

 

-

Grace's eyes tear up. She hugs her brother and father.

 

-

Willow sits forward, embracing her family, and she cries with Jefferson.


	52. Crystal ball

"Was everyone, taken from their loved one?" Henry asks.

 

\--

Willow pulls away from her family.

 

-

Grace climbs onto Willow's lap.

 

-

Willow smiles, drying her face.

 

-

Jefferson holds Grant tight in his arms.

 

\--

"Yes Henry. Everyone was taken from someone they love." Willow nods sadly.

 

"So this Ch-Ch-Charming guy I ran into in the street." Henry tries piecing it together. "And this woman from the diner-?"

 

"You tell me Henry." Willow holds up her closed hand.

 

-

Henry approaches Willow.

 

-

Willow opens her hand, a crystal ball is sitting in her palm, and she gestures for Henry to take it.

 

-

Henry takes the crystal, it lights up in his hand, and his eyes widen.

 

\---

From the view of the crystal. David and Holly sitting in a booth, at Granny's Diner.

 

\----

"Alright a burger and fries for David." Granny sets the plates down. "Grilled cheese and fries for Holly."

 

"Thanks Granny." David smiles.

 

"Enjoy." Granny smiles, walking away.

 

\---

"So Holly, are you new to Storybrooke?" David asks.

 

"Uh no. I've lived here, as long as I can remember." Holly shrugs.

 

"Me too." David nods.

 

"Smooth with the words, Charming." Holly teases.

 

-

David chuckles.

 

\--

"Charming, I think that's a cute nickname." Holly taps her chin. "Especially for a handsome man, like yourself."

 

"Thank you." David blushes.

 

"Do you mind, if I keep calling you that?" Holly asks.

 

"I wouldn't mind at all." David smiles.

 

-

Holly giggles.

 

\--

"So tell me about yourself Holly." David clears his throat.

 

"I work at the museum, I'm a pro in the medieval era, and well I don't have a great relationship with my mother." Holly shrugs.

 

"You like the medieval era?" David asks intrigued.

 

"I do actually. Something about the knights, Nobel men, and Princesses. It just, I don't know... It's special to my heart." Holly smiles.

 

\--

"Silly question..." David pokes at his fries.

 

"Go ahead." Holly nods.

 

"Do you get to dress up?" David asks, smiling slightly.

 

"I wish!" Holly shakes her head.

 

"You'd be a beautiful Princess." David smiles.

 

"Thank you." Holly blushes.

 

-

David blushes.

 

\--

"Uh how about you David?" Holly clears her throat.

 

"Me. I don't do anything special." David shrugs.

 

"No? No hobbies?" Holly asks.

 

"I guess I like the medieval era too." David shrugs again.

 

"Do you think you'd be a handsome Prince? Or a handsome Nobel Knight?" Holly asks.

 

"I'd be a peasant." David states.

 

"What? No!" Holly scoffs.

 

"Maybe a stable boy. Horses are kind of my passion." David smiles.

 

"I see you as a handsome, and Nobel Prince." Holly giggles.

 

"Thanks." David chuckles.

 

\--

"You like horses though?" Holly asks.

 

"If I had a farm or even the money. I'd own a horse or two." David nods.

 

-

Holly smiles.

 

-

"Do you like horses?" David asks sheepishly.

 

"I do actually. They're very beautiful." Holly nods.

 

\--

David smiles at Holly.

 

-

"What?" Holly asks, blushing.

 

"You're like the woman of my dreams." David whispers.

 

-

Holly giggles, her blush deepening.


End file.
